


【旼奂】有那么一点点喜欢（前文）

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【旼奂】有那么一点点喜欢（前文）

一点点喜欢（一）

黄旼炫在多年之后回忆起年轻时候的事情，他说：“我这辈子做过最正确的事，就是在二十三岁那年，义无反顾的跟上了那辆不知道终点的公交车。”

M市最大的两家地产商，分别是黄家和金家，原本应该是死对头的两家集团，却世代交好，齐头并进，商业往来密切，一直都是合作关系，现在又因为商业联姻而亲上加亲。  
外人都知道，黄氏集团就只有黄旼炫这么一个儿子，多年前就已经分化成优质的Alpha，是名正言顺的黄氏集团继承人。黄旼炫外貌出众，身材优越，还长着一双慑人魂魄的狐狸眼，又因得黄氏集团继承人的背景，好多名媛小姐们早就觊觎黄家太太这个位置，通过各种手段接近他，只可惜这黄家少爷是个不近情色，洁身自好的Alpha，人站在他面前各种搔首弄姿，他连看都不看一眼。

外人也都知道，金氏集团有三位少爷，大少爷也是位优质的Alpha，年纪轻轻就承了金氏集团的位，早就娶了自己的青梅竹马。而二少爷心思不在自家企业，在大少爷承位之前便跟金氏的老东家要了一块地，做起了酒水生意，分化的晚，到了十九岁才分化成Alpha，如今买卖做的虽不算大，养活自己倒是足够了。唯独这金家小少爷，是个Omega，不常出现在大众的视野中，也极少有人知道他的消息，不知他到底做着什么，也不知道他长什么模样，金家举办盛会邀请各界名流出席时，金家大大小小所有人都在场，却独独不见传说中的那位Omega小少爷。  
而如今，黄家和金家即将结为儿女亲家，喜结秦晋之好，最上层的两家地产企业的商业联姻无疑是今年夏天轰动M市最大的新闻。  
而这次的新闻热点不只是两家商业联姻强强联手带来的经济效益，大家的关注点更多的集中在金家从未露过面的，即将要嫁入黄家的这位Omega小少爷到底是何模样，既然两家要联姻，先不说婚礼，订婚仪式肯定也要办的盛大隆重，到时候Alpha和Omega肯定要双双出面，大家自然能一睹这金家小少爷的真容，对这场商业联姻的期待又多了一分。  
还有一少部分人的关注点则在金家是在拿烂牌钳住黄家的王牌，两家毕竟都是做地产生意，一个圈子哪有两家同大的道理，就像一山不容二虎。表面上两家世代交好，实际上两家关系早已摇摇欲坠。这些年金家势利越来越弱，很多元老纷纷退位，新上任的管理层又都貌合神离，而黄家却越做越大，这两年还有打开欧洲市场的苗头，所以是金家为了稳住自己的地位，才动用老辈的关系将自家小少爷嫁入黄家，黄家碍于面子和舆论自然无法拒绝，只感叹金家这手牌出的妙。

但实际上这两家联姻的真正内情除了两家人没人知道。

订婚典礼五个月前  
黄旼炫刚和一位外商聊完合同的事，因在应酬时多喝了两杯酒，有些头晕，此时正坐在车的后座闭目眼神。  
司机老林贴心的开了音响，找了首节奏柔缓的歌放了起来，这首歌黄旼炫听过，《秋日邮局前》原唱是尹道贤。这里放出的是一个男生的翻唱版本，和原唱的感觉很不一样，两种诠释方式不同，表达出的感情也不一样。  
歌曲前半部分用吉他舒缓的声音配合着演唱者特有的音色很好的传达着情感，是他喜欢的声音。  
黄旼炫睁开眼睛问坐在副驾驶的司机：“林叔，这歌是谁唱的？”  
司机瞥了眼显示器回答说：“몬모”  
“몬모…”黄旼炫念了一遍演唱者的名字，笑出了声，无意识的吐出两个字：“可爱。”黄旼炫对自己吐出喉咙的“可爱”二字有些陌生，自己是有多久没有在外面说过这样的话了呢？  
从小就被灌输了长大以后就要继承黄氏企业的思想，没有其他的选择，从小被一群家佣伺候着，出门有人接送，有贴身保镖护着，几乎没有什么自由，大一点了就开始学习金融管理，接触家族地产。刚成年就跟着父亲在外谈生意，在生意场上交际应酬，送往劳来，被迫了解生意场上的勾心斗角，早就看透那些虚与委蛇，也早就被磨练出一副铁石心肠，如今听着这入耳的声音竟觉得有些温暖。  
透过车窗往外看，正看到一个身穿白色衬衫的少年，背着一把吉他，皮肤白嫩，塌塌的下垂眼明亮亮的，脸颊肉嘟嘟的样子很可爱，有一副精灵耳，耳朵里挂着白色的耳机线，正站在路边等公交车，黄旼炫竟不自觉的多看了两眼。  
周末街上的车辆特别多，人声也嘈杂，黄旼炫把车窗摇上去，找了个舒服的姿势又闭上眼睛靠在椅背上休息。  
……  
黄旼炫在生意场上的所有铁面无私在回到家的那一刻全部卸下，他的温柔只留给家里人。  
晚上黄旼炫做了一个梦，梦到了今天在路上无意间看到的那个男孩子，抱着吉他坐在舞台上用清亮的声音唱着好听的歌，黄旼炫坐在台下痴迷的看着台上闪闪发光的人，享受着温柔的声线钻进耳朵的感觉，心里软的一塌糊涂。黄旼炫也不明白为什么才见过一次的人，就被他牢牢地记在了心里，还梦到了他。  
第二天黄旼炫没什么事，便也没去公司，本想着好好在家陪陪母亲，心里却怎么都放不下昨天见过一眼的男孩子，便取了车出门。  
车开上马路之后却不知道该往哪里走了，黄旼炫也笑自己，不过是偶然见了一眼的人，不知对方姓甚名谁，也不知道对方是要去哪里，怎么自己就傻傻的开车出来要找人？  
刚要掉头往回走，又想了想，既然出来了就随便转转吧，黄旼炫漫无目的的在车水马龙的道路上行驶着，不知不觉来到了一个公交站前，黄旼炫停下来看了一眼，诶，这个公交站有点熟悉，这不就是昨天遇到那个男孩子的地方？如果自己在这等的话，会不会等到那个男孩子？不知道，但他想试试。  
这里并不适合停车，黄旼炫找了附近的可以停车的地方摇下车窗就那么等着。

夏天的温度很高，空气很闷热，开了车里的空调还是觉得热。黄旼炫等了很久，并没有等到那个熟悉的身影。正当沮丧着要转动钥匙发动起车子的时候，一个背着吉他的身影映入眼帘，黄旼炫激动地摘下墨镜将脑袋探出车窗往他的方向张望。  
今日穿了浅灰色的短袖，带了金丝镜框，刘海半漏，好看的精灵耳朵上还是挂着一副耳机，静静地站在公交车站牌前等着还没来的公交车。  
黄旼炫坐回车里，紧紧的注视着少年的背影，眼睛都不眨一下，害怕一眨眼的功夫他又要不见了。  
89路公交车压过柏油马路带过一层热浪，背着吉他的少年用右手提了提左肩上的吉他包带，迈了几步上了公交车，黄旼炫赶紧发动车子，拐出停车点，跟上了前面吐着废烟的公交车。  
男孩在一家福利院门口下了车，背着吉他走了进去，黄旼炫靠路边停了车，下车跟了上去，和少年保持了大段的距离。福利院的院门大开着，门口并没有人看着，黄旼炫很轻易就跟了进去，少年一路往前走，不像第一次来的样子，熟门熟路的拐进了后面一排的一间屋子。  
一进屋子，就传出属于小孩子稚嫩的声音，清脆悦耳：“몬모老师好！”  
黄旼炫心想：“몬모？这个名字好像在哪听过？”  
黄旼炫也走到那间屋子前，但并没有进去，透过不大的玻璃窗往里望去，十几个年纪不一的孩子围坐在一起，少年把吉他从肩上卸下来放在一旁，自然地走到孩子们的身边坐下，那大概是孩子们特意留给他的位置。旁边有一位30岁左右的女人，正拿着粉笔往黑板上写写画画，少年拿起旁边的故事书，问孩子们：“今天想听什么故事呀？”  
孩子们用稚嫩的声音回答说：“老师手里拿的那本！”清脆悦耳的声音传入耳朵，让人心里软软的。  
黄旼炫站在外面听的入神，却没注意到少年早已将讲完的故事书放下，在一个女孩子的提醒下，往他这边望过来，等黄旼炫回过神来的时候，正与少年明亮的眸子四目相对。  
黄旼炫像做错事情被大人发现的孩子一样，心虚的收回目光，稍微低了低头，少年起身出了门，问他为为什么会在这里。  
黄旼炫看着比自己矮了几公分的少年，近距离的靠近让他闻到少年身上淡淡的蜂蜜味道，他是个Omega！还是个没被标记的Omega！黄旼炫终于明白为何人群中自己会多看他一眼，为何会鬼迷心窍般在难得的清闲早晨开了这么长时间的车，在闷热的天气里等了那么久，又跟着公交车走了这么远的路，就为了见到他，原来是AO间互相吸引法则在作祟。  
黄旼炫活了二十三年，头一次为一个陌生Omega动心，也头一次体会到心动原来是这种感觉。好友邕圣祐见他不近情色，总是说他性冷淡，后来连他自己都觉得自己是性冷淡。直到现在望着站在他面前的这个Omega，他才终于知道自己不是什么性冷淡，只是一直没有能让他多看一眼的人出现而已，而现在，这个人就站在自己面前，他觉得自己浑身上下的每一个毛孔都在扩张。  
“先生，先生？”  
黄旼炫回过神来，故作镇定的抬了抬手算是打了招呼，“啊，你好。”  
“你好，请问你是来找人的吗？”  
确实是来找人的，还是来找你的，但黄旼炫没有告诉他，出口的话变成了，“啊，不是，我是想来应聘的。”黄旼炫也不知道自己在鬼扯些什么。  
“诶？应聘？我们这里没有要招人啊，况且我们也没有什么多余的钱来招人了。”少年挠了挠头说。  
“啊，不是，我是来当义工的，不要钱。”黄旼泫说完还露出了一个很少在外面露的温柔笑容，魅人的的狐狸眼随着嘴角的笑容带成明媚的笑眼。  
“你吗？”少年上下打量了面前的人一眼，这个人眉眼带笑，笑意温柔，一双狐狸眼忍不住让人想多看一眼，身材高挑，皮肤白皙，像闷热的盛夏突然倾泻的大雨，将整个夏天都裹上了一层清凉，就是看起来就觉得舒服的那种人，但并不像是会来做义工的人。  
黄旼炫看少年上下打量着自己，也不生气，很诚恳的说：“对啊，就是我，可以吗？”  
“这件事我做不了主，你得跟院长说。”  
“那就麻烦你帮我找一下院长了，我和院长详谈。”  
“好，你跟我来吧。”  
黄旼炫跟在少年身后，他可以看到少年毛绒绒的头顶，浅棕色的头发在阳光的照耀下发着亮，走到一个屋子门前停下，少年用他修长的食指敲了敲门，屋里传来一声“请进”后少年推门进去。  
黄旼炫跟了进去，屋内摆设很简单，一张桌子，两把椅子，一个柜子，一张小沙发，还有几盆马蹄莲。一位年过半百的妇人坐在椅子上带着花镜正在看手里花花绿绿的彩纸，见他们进来，摘了眼镜说：“是몬모老师啊，这位是？”目光落在黄旼炫身上。  
黄旼炫弯起嘴角，露出一个好看的微笑，说：“院长您好，我是hyun，是想来做义工的。”  
少年跟院长说明了情况，并让他们两个人单独谈，少年则回了孩子们在的屋子。  
黄旼炫和院长聊了很久，在出门之前，笑着和院长握手。他又回到少年在的屋子，敲了敲门，在得到允许后走了进去。  
“和院长谈的怎么样？”  
“院长同意了，我会在周末过来。”  
少年点了点头，将他带到前面对孩子们说：“小朋友们，这是新来的哥哥，叫hyun，以后他会在周末来陪你们一起玩。”  
孩子们异口同声的喊：“hyun哥哥好！”  
黄旼炫露出温柔的微笑，这里是他除了家里以外唯一一个可以完全卸下防备，露出真心微笑的地方。

黄金两家联姻消息公布时：  
黄旼炫刚应付完一个合作商，拖着疲倦的身体回到家时，就被父亲告知要和金家小少爷结婚的消息。黄旼炫本就因为刚刚应酬时喝了酒头疼欲裂，此时又得知要跟自己完全不认识的人结婚的消息，弄得他胃里一阵翻江倒海，跑去卫生间呕吐，稍微舒服些了才回到客厅听长辈跟他讲这桩莫名其妙的婚事。  
“我不同意！”黄旼炫想都没想便拒绝了。  
“这由不得你！”父亲也毫不示弱。  
“父亲您这是在逼我和一个我根本就不认识的人结婚！”  
“这是你爷爷和金氏集团前董事长早就定下的亲事，改不了！”金家集团前董事长自然就是金在奂的爷爷。  
“我见都没见过他，您要我和他结婚？”  
“金家和我们是M市最大的两家地产商，联姻对彼此都有好处。”  
“所以你们就只在乎利益，不顾您儿子的幸福？”  
“身在权势顶端，哪还讲什么感情，况且金家与我们世代交好，你和金家现在的少东家还有二少爷关系不也挺好的吗？你娶了金家的小少爷没什么不好的，”  
“金家小少爷从不露面，我见都没见过，和他哥哥关系好，处的来并不代表我就能和他合得来，如果我答应了这门亲事，同他结婚，没有感情的婚姻也终究无法长久。”  
“这不是你该操心的事，婚讯我们和金家已经在刚刚发布出去了，现在想撤回都不可能了。”  
“父亲，你们……”  
“好了，身为黄氏集团的继承人自打你出生起就该有这样的觉悟，日子是人过出来的，感情也可以慢慢培养。”  
黄旼炫打了一场还未开始就已经结束，且没有任何硝烟的战争，无论怎么努力结果都是一样的。  
父亲在黄旼炫离开之前，给了他一个号码，是金在奂的号码。

黄旼炫让林叔将他送回自己的房子，躺在床上看着这串数字，最后还是给这个号码发了一条信息过去：“家族联姻的事不知道你是何意见，但我不想瞒你，我已心有所属，不是你可以寄托一生之人，为着彼此好，希望能尽快解除我们之间的婚约。”  
很快就收到了回复：“再好不过。”很简短，但也足够表明立场，金在奂同样对这场荒唐的父母之命不满意。

金家：  
“大哥，这婚我不结！”金在奂在家里看到黄金两年联姻的新闻，而此次新闻的主人公还是自己，气的拿着钥匙取了车就冲回了家，一进门就看到了坐在一楼客厅的大哥和二哥，看来二哥也是得知了这个消息赶过来的。  
大少爷语气坚定：“这事没得商量！”  
“大哥！”  
“在奂呐，平时我宠着你，惯着你，你要什么给什么，你想干什么我让你干什么，你不想做的事从小到大我也从没逼过你，唯独这件事，你不愿意这婚你也得结！”  
“我都不认识这个什么黄旼炫，我对他也没兴趣，你们让我嫁给一个和我之间根本就没有感情的人，你们这是在葬送我的幸福！”  
“感情是可以培养出来的，等你们结婚以后天天在一起，感情好培养的很。”  
“我对他不感兴趣！”  
“怎么就不感兴趣了？这黄旼炫要模样有模样，要身材有身材，要权势有权势，哪一样配不上我们家？”  
“可我想要的不是这些！”  
“不管你想要的是哪些，这事都已经传开了，是不可能改变的。再说了，你不为我们想，你也想想爷爷，你也知道，父亲走得早，母亲身体又不好，我们几个哪个不是爷爷辛辛苦苦拉扯大的？爷爷虽然在外面雷厉风行，对我和老二也都管教严格，唯独对你，从小宠到大，你要是说一句要天上的星星，爷爷都恨不得去给你摘下来。如今爷爷年纪大了，唯一的心愿就是看你嫁给黄家那小子，和他好好过一辈子，你好歹也体谅体谅爷爷。”  
“爷爷是望着我好，可我嫁给他我能好吗？”  
“怎么就不能？好好培养感情，安安心心过日子就是了。”  
“二哥，你看大哥！”金在奂望向一旁坐着看热闹的老二，祈求他能帮自己说几句话。  
老二直了直身子，看着他说：“你可别喊我，其他事你想要什么我都给你管大哥要来，但这事是两家早就定下的婚约，你们定的可是娃娃亲，我还真做不了主。”  
“现在都什么时代了，还要订什么娃娃亲，爷爷他们定下的，就让他们结婚去啊，关我什么事！”  
“你说什么呢，你这话要是让爷爷听了去，爷爷非得打你不行。”  
坐在一旁的老二说：“爷爷哪舍得打他，恨不得给他捧天上去。”  
“这婚要结你们结，反正我不结！”  
老二伸出手捏了捏金在奂的脸颊肉，笑笑说：“我要是个软糯糯的Omega我还真就嫁了。”  
金在奂生气着拍开他二哥捏在他脸上作恶的手，“二哥！”  
坐在一旁的老大看着两个弟弟在一旁闹得欢，抚了抚额头，站起来说：“行了，你俩别闹了，在奂，这事没得商量，这门亲你认也得认，不认也得认！我先上楼了，你俩自己玩吧。”说完就转身上了楼。  
老二站起来一把揽过金在奂的肩膀，笑得一脸灿烂，说：“走吧，去哥新开的酒吧喝两杯，趁着没结婚，好好玩玩。”  
“二哥，你又开新酒吧了，怎么没跟家里说，恭喜啊。”  
“这有什么的，我这做生意从来也没跟家里报备过呀。”  
“嗯，那倒是。”  
“怎么样，跟哥去玩玩？”  
“我就不去了，没什么兴趣。”  
“那就算了，哥先回去了，要不要送你？”  
“不用了，我去看看妈。”  
“行。”

 

一点点喜欢（二）

黄旼炫从没想过一见钟情这样的戏码会在自己身上上演，可当遇见那个背着吉他的明媚少年时，心动在一刹那，铭刻却用了一生。

订婚典礼五个月前  
“몬모，我开车来的，顺路送你回家吧？”这是黄旼炫来福利院的第三周了，孩子们都很喜欢这个温暖的大哥哥。  
“不用了，我坐公交很方便的。”  
被拒绝的滋味让黄旼炫有些失落，但还是没有强求，“那明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
黄旼炫发现自己越来越喜欢这个浑身散发着蜂蜜味的Omega了，他耐心的给孩子们讲故事的时候，和他们一起做游戏的时候，教他们识字的时候，和小朋友一样乖乖坐在一旁吃饭的时候……每一个动作都留在心上，让他觉得柔软。  
说起来，黄旼炫已经去福利院三周了，每个周末都会去，但却从未见过少年弹过吉他，每次去到福利院都是将背着的吉他安放到一边，却从未动过，走之前又背回去。  
“明天问问他吉他的事吧。”黄旼炫这么想着。  
隔天，黄旼炫早早就来福利院了，몬모却迟迟未到，正担心他是不是出了什么事，院长刚好过来托黄旼炫先给小朋友们讲故事，说몬모今天起晚了，一会儿就到。  
黄旼炫笑了笑，他竟然也有赖床的时候。  
……  
“몬모，我看你天天背着一把吉他，却从没见你弹过。”  
少年看了看一旁的吉他说：“哦，偶尔弹，有时候孩子们想听歌了，我就弹给他们听。”  
“能给我弹首歌听吗？”黄旼炫流露出真诚的眼神，任谁都无法拒绝他的请求吧。  
“可以啊，你等会儿。”黄旼炫没想到少年竟然这么轻易就答应了自己的请求，激动之情溢于言表。  
몬모起身走去旁边拿来吉他，招呼其他的小朋友一起过来听，自己拉了把椅子坐下。  
黄旼炫坐在一群小朋友中间，像小孩子一样露出痴迷的表情，看着坐在前面的人调音，试弹，准备完成后，正式开始演奏。  
몬모唱了一首白智英的《不要忘记》，黄旼炫在后面听着这声音好像有些熟悉，是在哪里听到过来着？  
等몬모唱完了，黄旼炫凑过去问：“你之前是不是唱过《秋日邮局前》？”  
“嗯，你听过啊？”  
“之前在车上听到的，竟然是你唱的！我说怎么连名字都一样呢！”竟然真的是他唱的！黄旼炫直感叹命运的神奇。  
“嗯，之前很喜欢的一首歌，就自弹自唱录了下来，后来被我哥把音源发到了网上。”  
“你唱歌很好听。”这是黄旼炫能想到最好的赞美了。  
“谢谢。”  
……  
黄旼炫的家庭成长环境使他从小个性就谨慎，遇见喜欢的人也不敢过多的靠近和表达，而这次遇见这个背着吉他的少年也一样，他只敢把喜欢深埋心底，他以为有一天对方也会喜欢上自己。

订婚典礼一周前：  
“大哥，方便见一面吗？”黄旼炫给金家大少爷打了一通电话。  
电话那头没有拒绝，很痛快地回了句：“好啊。”  
……  
“旼炫啊，怎么想起约哥吃饭了？”  
“就想聊一聊咱们俩家联姻的事。”  
“你这小子倒也不拐弯抹角。”  
“大哥，我就直话直说了，我并不觉得这场婚姻能维持很久。”  
“不试试怎么知道？我弟弟不差的。”  
“我不是这个意思，我只是觉得没有感情基础，只有商业利益的婚姻真的靠不住，相信你们也不想让小少爷受伤。”  
“不用那么见外，喊他在奂就好了。”  
“好。”  
“感情可以慢慢培养，你们两个人都是我看着长大的，我都了解，虽然你们没有见过面，但我觉得你们性格互补。在奂是个有趣的人，虽然被我们宠坏了，有时候很任性，但多数时候都很懂事的。”  
黄旼炫轻轻叹了口气，想着你们大人都是这套说辞，一点新意都没有，最后决定将自己的真实想法告诉他：“大哥，其实，我已经有喜欢的人了，我没办法再腾出空间来喜欢别人，这对在奂不公平。”  
金家大少爷听到这话显然有些生气，“劝你趁早忘了那个人。”态度强硬。  
“忘记一个人何尝容易？”  
“那就试着喜欢上在奂，在奂是个招人疼的孩子，性格讨喜，又天性善良，兴趣爱好也广泛，喜欢弹吉他，还经常去福利院照顾小孩子，这样的孩子你会喜欢的……”  
黄旼炫听着坐在对面的人平静的说着金在奂的优点，越听越觉得熟悉，他口中的金在奂怎么和自己认识的몬모这么像？等会儿，自己一直不知道몬모的真名，黄旼炫试探的问：“大哥，你那里有在奂的照片吗？我想看一眼。”  
“当然有。诺~这张，脸肉肉的很可爱吧，这是他上次和爷爷去海边的时候拍的。”  
黄旼炫看着对方手机屏幕上的照片，里面的少年双眸明亮，笑容灿烂，笑起来的时候还有酒窝，显得更可爱，一只手牵着爷爷的手，一只手冲着镜头比“V”，调皮的模样和自己脑海中的身影重叠。黄旼炫睁大了双眼盯着手机屏幕一直看，对面的人看他看得出神，便将手机收了回来，问他：“旼炫啊，想什么呢？我知道我们家在奂可爱，但你也不至于看得这么入迷吧？刚刚还说自己有喜欢的人，不喜欢在奂来着。”这会儿他倒有心思调侃黄旼炫了。  
“大哥，这真的是在奂吗？”  
“这还能有假吗？你觉得我们两个长得不像？”  
黄旼炫看了一眼对面的人：“还真不像。”  
“你这小子真欠打。”  
“大哥，这婚我结！”  
对面的人显然被他这句话有点吓到了，奇怪刚刚还死活不要这门亲事的人，看了看弟弟的照片就反悔了，金在奂这小子魅力这么大的吗？忍不住看了眼自己的手机屏幕，嗯，是挺可爱的，“旼炫啊，你这态度转变的够快的呀，刚刚还死活不结婚呢，这怎么说变就变了？”  
“我喜欢的人就是在奂。”  
“噗……”刚进嘴里的水还没来得及咽就直接喷在了黄旼炫的脸上。  
“不是，黄旼炫，你说什么？你再说一遍”  
黄旼炫拿起桌上的餐巾擦了擦脸上的水说：“我说我喜欢的人就是金在奂，只不过我之前一直不知道他的真名。”  
“那在奂呢？”  
“他也不知道我的真名，也不知道我喜欢他，大哥，你先别告诉他，我自己跟他说。”  
“你们俩个也真是，早弄清楚不就完了吗？还整这么一出，在奂天天跑我那去闹，差点就跑老宅子去找爷爷理论去了，千哄万骗才没让他冲过去，不然老爷子非得被他折腾死不成。”  
黄旼炫笑出了声，说：“竟然是他能做出的事。”  
“这孩子也就在家闹腾，在外头好着呢，就是被我们给宠坏了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
……  
黄旼炫没想到过这么狗血的剧情能让自己给碰上，他和金在奂的缘分得多深才能有这样的故事，这都能写成小说了。虽然知道金在奂就是몬모，就是自己喜欢的人，但还有很头疼该怎么说服他嫁给自己。

黄旼炫打开手机，按下一串数字，短信箱里这串数字的下面挂着自己一周前发给金在奂的消息，看着短信的内容，黄旼炫想把那时的自己狠狠打一顿，若早知道金在奂就是몬모，自己绝不会给他发这样的短信。好不容易有撩动他心弦的人出现，还有这么好的机会让他属于自己，自己却一刻都没有犹豫的便将人推了出去，他恨自己做事鲁莽冲动。可是再后悔都没用了，事到如今只能想办法补救，黄旼炫把号码拨了出去。  
电话那头传出“嘟嘟嘟”的声音，说明电话正在拨通，每嘟一下，黄旼炫的心就紧张一下，最后电话终于接通，传出熟悉的声音，“喂？”  
“金少爷吗？”黄旼炫想了半天决定用了这个称呼，“我是黄旼炫，希望能和你见一面。”  
“我们之间有什么事需要见面吗？”  
“我想跟你谈谈我们婚礼的事情。”  
“我应该没有理解错您之前给我发的信息内容，我想我也已经很明确的表明了自己的立场。”  
“无论如何都见一面吧，今晚会都大厦二楼我让人留了位置，一会儿我会把详细地址发给你。”没等金在奂回复，黄旼炫便慌忙挂了电话，他怕金在奂拒绝。

会都大厦：  
金在奂穿着休闲，和平时并没有什么不同，在前台说明之后，服务生便将人引了进去。  
服务生将人带到黄旼炫的位置，金在奂却看见了熟人：“hyun？好巧哦，在这遇见你。”  
黄旼炫心想，一点都不巧，但还是忍住笑意，站起身来伸出手，说了声：“你好，金在奂。”  
金在奂愣在原地，有点被hyun喊出他的真名震惊到，他怎么会知道我的名字呢？而且还在这个时间这个地点见面，刚刚服务生也是把自己带到这个桌子没错，难道他，“黄旼炫？”  
黄旼炫伸出的手并没有得到金在奂的回握，便收回手回了句：“是我，请坐。”  
金在奂得到了肯定回复之后，之前脸上的明媚笑意荡然无存，换上了一幅冷冰冰的面孔，拉开椅子，坐了下来，俨然一副来谈判的样子，“黄总，我想我之前应该已经说的很清楚了，不知您今日约我出来所为何事？”  
黄旼炫见金在奂冷静的说出这些客套话，与自己之前见过的那个明媚少年截然不同，如今坐在他对面的人，倒真的像是一个与自己从未见过面，却早已有婚约在的结婚对象，以金在奂察觉不到的细微声音无奈的叹了口气，“在奂，我……”  
还未等黄旼炫说出后面的话，金在奂便打断说：“我们之间的关系应该还没有熟悉到能将姓摘除只喊名字的程度。”  
“你不必对我这么戒备，我只是想跟你好好谈谈。”  
“谈谈怎么解除婚约吗？那我倒是很乐意洗耳恭听。”  
“不是，我不是那个意思，我……”  
“哦？意思是您堂堂黄氏集团的继承人之前不愿承认婚约，如今却出尔反尔，不愿解除这段婚约咯？”  
“那时候我不知道金在奂就是你。”  
“那有什么区别？没有感情的婚姻谁都不好过。”  
“不是没有感情，我……”黄旼炫抬头看着金在奂，郑重其事地说“我喜欢你。”  
金在奂冷笑出声：“别说这种话，不过是一纸婚约，就算解除不了，你也没有必要说出这种骗人骗己的话，倒不如诚实一点，以后井河不犯，就算结了婚，你我私下里也不必互相管制，面子上做对模范夫夫我倒是乐意配合。”  
“金在奂，我是真的喜欢你，见你第一眼就喜欢。”  
“我竟还有让人一见钟情的本事。”  
“是真的，那时候不知道你就是金家幺子，你背着吉他，站在站牌前等公交的模样，我只一眼就记住了，第二天我像着了魔一样开车去了前一天看到你的地方，明明都不知道你是谁，也不知道你会不会再出现在那里，也许昨天只是刚好坐那趟车也说不定呢，很可笑吧？我什么都不知道，但我还是傻乎乎的去那里等你了，等你上了公交车，我没有犹豫就跟了上去，你以为我真的是去福利院做义工的吗？我其实没那么闲的，不过是为了你罢了。”黄旼炫越说越没有底气，他也觉得自己很可笑，跟喜欢的人坦白心事，冒着被对方拒绝，或者以后连朋友都没得做的风险，慢慢红着眼低下了头，他没有想过喜欢一个人会变成这么辛苦的一件事。  
“我……我没想过你会喜欢我。”金在奂看着黄旼炫暗下去的眸子，平时那么温柔的一个人，又是黄氏集团的继承人，早就听说他在生意场上铁石心肠，如今却在自己面前说这些柔情似水的话，为自己红了眼低了头，金在奂不是石头做的，再对这段婚约不满，也不针对同为受害者的黄旼炫。  
“在奂啊，你知道吗？我真的暗恋你很久了，之前我朋友说我是性冷淡，慢慢的我也以为自己真的是性冷淡，因为我对任何人都提不起喜欢，你是我长这么大以来，唯一一个喜欢的人。遇见你之后我就觉得我不是性冷淡，我也会喜欢一个人，也有想好好护着一个人的冲动。”黄旼炫没有给金在奂说话的机会，其实，金在奂也不知道该如何回应黄旼炫这份突如其来的告白。  
“从见到你之后，也就是过去的这五个多月以来我经历了一场对于我来说旷日持久的暗恋，暗恋是不敢宣之于口的喜欢，也没有更进一步的勇气。我怕你会惊慌，怕你会离我更远。可我现在才知道，我们早就在二十多年前就已经被安排要在一起，所以我现在想结束这场暗恋，想向前迈一步，想把所有的喜欢都告诉你，想正式的追求你。你愿意试着接受我吗？我愿意等你喜欢上我。”  
慢慢的金在奂卸下防备和冷漠，笑着问黄旼炫：“以后我还可以叫你hyun吗？”  
黄旼炫看着对面的少年恢复了往日的明媚笑容，高兴着说：“当然可以。”

黄金订婚典礼：  
今天便是黄旼炫和金在奂订婚典礼的日子了，也是两家联姻关系正式建立的日子，典礼邀请了社会各界名流到场，本应该是举杯欢庆的日子，后台却乱成一团，金家的小少爷在订婚典礼当天不见了！  
前一天还被大哥拽回家的金在奂，睡了一觉起床后就没人了，老大只恨自己昨晚为什么不把人用锁扣锁起来，今天怎么着也不能出这乱子。  
电话电话不接，人人不知道在哪，这可急坏了金家上下一大家子的人。无奈只能给黄旼炫去了电话，“旼炫啊，在奂不见了，你看这订婚仪式……”  
黄旼炫那头听到金在奂不见的消息之后眉头紧锁，心里早就像针扎的疼，金在奂终究还是逃跑了，但还是冷静的回答说：“没关系，我知道他在哪，仪式正常进行。”  
金在奂去了哪？除了福利院他还能去哪！  
黄旼炫自己开车来到了福利院，看到金在奂还和平时一样在给孩子们讲故事便放下心来，起码他逃走的地方还能被自己找到。  
等金在奂讲完故事，黄旼炫便将人从屋里拽了出来，“金在奂！知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“你我订婚的日子。”  
“你还知道啊，那你是不是要解释一下你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“我放心不下孩子们，我……”金在奂还想再说什么，却被黄旼炫打断了。  
黄旼炫冷笑了一说，从鼻子里发出一个“呵”字，“你放心不下孩子们，你就放心的下我？我一个人的订婚典礼算怎么回事！是不是你说的婚约解除不了就继续下去，哪怕日后你我井河不犯！”  
“我本打算一会儿就回去的，时间应该来得及。”  
“那你手机又是怎么回事？”  
“手机？啊，昨晚玩到没电自动关机了，忘记充电，早上就没带出来。”  
“金在奂你心可真大！”  
“我跟你回去就是了，你不要生气了嘛~”金在奂说这话的时候，又露出了明朗的微笑，故意把最后一个字拖长了，还变了调，听起来软糯糯的，像个撒娇讨糖吃的小孩子。  
黄旼炫有一瞬间的失神，这家伙是在跟我撒娇吗？好想捏捏他的脸颊肉啊，太可爱了吧，刚刚的愤怒早在看到这张笑脸的时候就跑到天边去了，黄旼炫觉得自己完蛋了，被金在奂圈的死死的，走不出去了。  
“唉，我该拿你怎么办呢？好了，拿好东西跟我回去。”  
“好嘞。”

订婚典礼如实举行，黄旼炫和金在奂互相为对方戴上订婚戒指，黄旼炫还低下头想在金在奂的额头落下一吻，这是他早就想做的事情，但是被金在奂躲开了。黄旼炫并不生气，反正这个人早晚都是自己的，让他喜欢上自己也不过是早晚的事，反正来日方长，不急，慢慢来。  
……  
“在奂呐，你现在有一点点喜欢我了吗?”  
“没有。”  
……  
“在奂呐，你现在有一点点喜欢我了吗?”  
“没有。”  
……  
“在奂呐，你现在有一点点喜欢我了吗?”  
“没有。”  
……  
这是他们之间订婚到结婚之前最常出现的对话。  
直到结婚，金在奂还是没有喜欢上黄旼炫，甚至，订婚仪式那天的情景复制粘贴到了结婚典礼，不一样的是，这次，黄旼炫没再去找金在奂。  
所以，他们结婚典礼那天，所有人看到的场景是：黄旼炫穿着一袭黑色西服站在台上，手捧鲜花，等着金在奂的到来，可是金在奂却迟迟没有出现。当台下的议论声越来越大的时候，婚礼现场的大门被人推开，金在奂身着白色西服姗姗来迟，黄旼炫在看到金在奂推门向他走过来的那一刻忍不住再一次红了眼，觉得一切的等待都值得。  
金在奂无视掉所有人向他投来的目光，穿过人群，直直的朝着黄旼炫走去，走到黄旼炫身边停下，有些抱歉地说：“对不起，我又来晚了。”  
黄旼炫一把抱住金在奂说：“我等了你好久，久到我都以为你不会出现了，我差点就放弃了。”  
“谢谢你愿意等我，也许我可以试着去喜欢你，但我需要时间。”  
“你要多长时间我都给你。”  
然后互相念出婚礼誓词，交换戒指，亲吻，拥抱……

 

一点点喜欢（三）

当把喜欢说出口的那个瞬间，暗恋就变成了光明正大的追求。

结婚当天：  
金在奂晚上洗过澡之后趴在床上玩手机，看到黄旼炫进卧室拿了个枕头就往外走，金在奂问：“你去哪？”  
“我去客房睡。”  
“为什么去客房？”  
“我说过给你时间，在你真的喜欢上我之前，我不会碰你的。”  
“其实，你可以在这里睡的，不动我就是了。”  
“在奂呐，你是在考验我的定力吗？”  
“嗯？”  
黄旼炫走过去坐到金在奂身旁，摸了摸他的脑袋说：“我怕我克制不住自己，乖，睡吧，我就在隔壁，有事喊我就好了。”  
“不要锁门。”  
“好。”  
白天婚礼忙活了一天，说是婚礼，可谁都知道，大多数人不过是借着这个场面给自己的生意牵线，来参加婚礼的都是商业圈的大佬，酒杯里出生意，能挖走的资源尽量挖走，黄旼炫忙着各种应酬，这会儿早累的直不起腰了，躺在床上便睡了过去。  
睡到半夜迷迷糊糊的，黄旼炫感觉有什么东西蹑手蹑脚的跑到了自己床上，后来自己怀里还拱上了个毛茸茸的东西。一开始黄旼炫因为实在是累的紧便没打算理，但后来有什么东西又担在了自己腿上，吓的黄旼炫赶紧睁开眼睛。  
“在奂？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯？你怎么跑这来了？怎么了？”  
“我害怕。”小时候金在奂可是没少在半夜往他大哥二哥屋里跑。  
“在自己家有什么可怕的？”  
“第一次在这里住，害怕。”  
“在奂还是个胆小鬼呢。”黄旼炫笑得温柔。  
“没有，就是有点不习惯而已。”  
“那我抱着你睡？”  
“嗯。”  
黄旼炫调整了一下姿势，将人揽在怀里，让他睡得更舒服些，这是自己喜欢的人，这是要和自己度过余生的人，现在自己喜欢的人躺在自己怀里，散发着蜂蜜味道的甜甜的信息素窜入鼻腔，黄旼炫却再也睡不着。  
看怀里的人没什么动静，轻轻唤了一声：“在奂呐。”  
“嗯。”怀里的人没动也没睁开眼睛，只是发出了小小的一声鼻音。  
“睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“可以问你个问题吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天婚礼为什么迟到呢？”  
黄旼炫感觉怀里的人身子不自觉地颤了一下，搂住金在奂后背的手轻轻抚了几下，几秒之后金在奂回答，“嗯……我在想到底要不要嫁给你。”  
“那后来为什么又来了呢？”  
“我觉得我应该嫁给你。”  
黄旼炫低头去看金在奂，看到金在奂也正看着他，“为什么呢？”  
“因为你说你喜欢我，可以给我时间，让我也试着喜欢你。”金在奂停顿了一下又接着说：“嗯……反正现在也没有其他喜欢的人，所以就想试着喜欢你看看，而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“而且你对我很好，是个很温柔的人。”  
“那你现在有一点点喜欢我了吗？”  
金在奂低下头，往他怀里拱了拱，不满地说：“又是这个问题！”  
“在奂要回答我才行哦。”  
“没有！睡觉！”也许有那么一点点喜欢了，起码不那么排斥嫁给他了。  
……  
黄旼炫和金在奂过着相敬如宾的生活，像结婚之前说的一样，井河不犯，除了晚上金在奂还是每次半夜都偷偷跑去黄旼炫睡的客房，后来黄旼炫干脆搬回了主卧，金在奂理直气壮的钻进他怀里让人抱着睡。  
黄旼炫觉得日子要是再这么过下去，自己真成佛了，喜欢的人就在自己面前，主动投怀送抱，自己还能坐怀不乱，明明睡在一张床上，还能天天抱在一起盖着棉被纯聊天，明明闻着怀里Omega甜甜的蜂蜜信息素还能忍着不咬一口，真是佩服自己。  
所以喜欢真的是一件折磨人的甜蜜事呢。  
大概金在奂就是那个上天派来折磨黄旼炫的小妖精。  
黄旼炫因为最近在忙着开拓西欧市场，虽没出国，但也忙到废寝忘食的地步，基本就是住在公司。都好几天没回家了，但每天都记得给金在奂打电话报备，告诉他自己在哪，做了什么，金在奂听着他流水账一般的跟他汇报，有些不耐烦的说：“你不用跟我报备，你做你的就行。”他只嘴上痛快，却从来不会想电话那头的人心情如何。  
金在奂知道黄旼炫这几天没什么心思管他，白天还是照常去福利院，晚上干脆不去黄旼炫那边了，回了自己家。因为想着和黄旼炫这荒唐的婚早晚得离，所以这套房子一直留着，等离开黄旼炫家了，还是要搬回来住的。  
“原来已经一个月没有回来了。”金在奂在结束福利院的事情回到家之后感叹。  
黄旼炫和金在奂已经结婚一个月了，这一个月期间，黄旼炫对他很好，但从没要求他做过什么他不愿意做的事，对他很尊重，也没有行使自己作为金在奂的合法丈夫应有的权利，倒是丈夫该尽的义务全都只多不少的尽了。  
晚上躺在自己以前的床上，旁边没有黄旼炫温暖的怀抱让他靠，竟然有些不习惯，金在奂没有想到，才一个月的时间自己竟然已经如此依赖黄旼炫了。  
明明一个多月前还嚷嚷着不要嫁给他，现在想来好像是有点喜欢了呢。  
家里的冰箱重新被金在奂填满，全是些速食品，以前这里都是有大哥喊家里的保姆来收拾打扫，给自己做饭，这次就回来住这么两天也就没跟家里人说，买些速食品对付着吃一点。  
在金在奂回家住的第四天，姜丹尼尔的电话打过来了，“在奂呐，有没有时间出来喝一杯？我在你二哥新开的酒吧呢。”电话那头传出好友兴奋的邀请。  
反正也正闲得无聊，不知该通过什么来打发时间，便应了下来，“好，马上到。”  
他二哥的酒吧和金在奂以前的房子没有多远，金在奂开车没多长时间就到了。  
姜丹尼尔见一个月未见的好友进来，赶紧迎了上去，将胳膊搭在金在奂的肩膀上，笑呵呵的说：“呦，在奂，看来你家那位对你不错嘛，这才几天没见都把你养胖了！”  
“姜丹尼尔我看你是几天不见又欠揍了！”  
“哎呦，脾气还是那么大，不愧是被宠坏的金家小少爷！”  
“你快闭嘴喝你的酒吧！”  
金在奂一时兴奋，出门前忘了打抑制剂，也没贴抑制贴，此时来到酒吧这种人多嘈杂的地方，许多不同的Alpha信息素的味道混合在一起，弄得他头晕脑胀，逼得他不自觉就释放出了更多的Omega信息素。  
姜丹尼尔在一旁闻到甜甜的蜂蜜味道的信息素，凑到金在奂耳边小声问：“这么长时间了你还没被他标记吗？”  
“没有，我们两个人约好井河不犯。”  
“可你这出来怎么也不知道贴抑制贴就这么跑出来了。”  
“还不都怪你，你少喝点，今晚待在我身边。”  
“这是你二哥的地盘，旁人只怕是有熊心没豹胆，你这婚都结了，婚礼还办的那么热闹，以前你藏着掖着不愿因为金家小少爷的身份出现在外人面前，如今谁不知道你是金家小少爷，谁不知道你是黄氏集团继承人的Omega，谁敢动你啊，所以就放心吧。”  
“嗯，总之你少喝点。”  
“不过，我倒是觉得你家那位真挺能忍的，就你这么一个香甜又可爱的小Omega，要不是因为咱俩关系这么熟，放我家我早忍不住吃下去连渣都不剩了，他倒好，竟然什么都没干！”  
“你以为谁都跟你一样。”  
金在奂没什么酒量，只喝着眼前他二哥特意给他调的低浓度的酒精饮料，酒吧里嘈杂的声音盖过了他手机震动的声音，黄旼炫已经给他打了将近三十个电话了。  
金在奂在酒吧和姜丹尼尔他们玩的高兴，这几天人一直都在公司的黄旼炫因为企划案终于与各位董事达成一致而有了一点空闲时间，想着终于能回家见到金在奂了，愉悦感便要溢出心头。当黄旼炫满怀喜悦的回到家后却没有见到心心念念的人，打了二十多个电话也均无人接听，给大哥打电话说金在奂并没有回家，急的黄旼炫恨不得在金在奂身上装个定位。最后无奈只能给二哥打了个电话，电话接通的一瞬间黄旼炫终于稍稍放下心来。  
二哥将电话递给凑到金在奂的耳边，金在奂听到话筒里传出熟悉的声音，“在奂呐，是我，玩够了吗？我去接你？”  
“啊，不用不用，我们还得一会儿呢，你回家了？那你就先睡吧，不用等我。”  
“你在外面玩没事，但是自己千万小心着点，酒吧人多嘈杂，我……”没等黄旼炫说完，金在奂便出口打断了，“哎呀，没事，自家哥哥的地盘，还没人那么不识相。”说完也不等黄旼炫回复便按了挂机键。  
二哥收回一直给金在奂举着电话的手，语重心长的说：“在奂呐，旼炫这孩子不错，你对人家好一点，你是不知道他刚刚找不到你都急成什么样了，你电话怎么也不接一下。”  
金在奂这才掏出手机看了眼，二十多个未接电话，来源全都是黄旼炫，金在奂有些心虚，挠了挠头说：“这不是没听见嘛。”  
“还有啊，我刚刚闻到你身上信息素没什么变化，他还没标记你啊，如今你俩结婚的事外界可是没有人不知道了，你就这么出来了，小心别让有心人利用了去。”  
“二哥，不至于的，别小题大做了你。”  
“反正你自己小心着点，我这也忙，顾不过来，不能一直给你盯着，你别喝酒昂。”  
“我知道了，没事。”  
可就是总有那么不长眼的人非要惹他这位小少爷。  
金在奂几杯饮料下肚之后觉得不痛快，端起旁边姜丹尼尔的酒杯就喝了起来，姜丹尼尔拦都拦不住，想着也没多少，就由着他喝了下去。  
中间姜丹尼尔起身去厕所，金在奂因为喝了点酒，脑袋有点昏沉沉的，意识开始渐渐模糊，就在这时有个早已觊觎多时的Alpha见姜丹尼尔离开之后，坐到金在奂旁边，还对他动手动脚。  
金在奂迷迷糊糊间感觉有人在自己身上乱摸，本能的想要反抗，却发现因为酒精的作用，自己挥出去的拳头全像是空气落在了棉花上，一点杀伤力都没有，想着这次要被这个不长眼的Alpha占了便宜去了，脑子里本能反应出的名字不是他大哥和二哥，也不是好友姜丹尼尔，而是他的合法丈夫黄旼炫，但是现在他人大概早就被自己气的回公司忙工作了吧。  
在金在奂放弃挣扎的时候，在自己身上乱摸的手没有了，反而被拽进了一个温暖的怀抱，这人身上是葡萄柚的味道，但是好涩，和黄旼炫身上那种甜甜的葡萄柚的味道不一样，这人大概是颗坏柚吧，就这么想着便听到一声低沉的怒吼“滚”之后，便被人打横抱起来出了酒吧。  
被人抱在怀里的滋味很好受，抱着自己的这人身上的信息素是甜甜的葡萄柚的味道，和黄旼炫的一样，“你是谁？”  
没有回应……  
“你是谁呀？”  
没有回应……金在奂也不再问，酒精麻的他有些昏昏欲睡，便靠在舒服的怀抱里睡着了。  
恍惚间像是被人放在了一张柔软的大床上，他挣扎着不想离开温暖的怀抱，使劲的搂住他的脖子。  
“在奂，到家了，松开我，你好好休息。”  
“不要嘛，要抱抱~”金在奂边说边用力将人往自己身上拽。  
黄旼炫被人拽的一个踉跄，跌到金在奂的身上，“金在奂你最好别惹我！”  
“嗯嗯~嗯~要抱抱才能好好睡觉。”也不知道此刻的金在奂到底是醒着还是醉着。  
金在奂身上甜甜的信息素在酒精的刺激下变得更加浓郁，鼻子里呼出的气息全都喷在黄旼炫的耳朵上，挠的他耳朵痒痒的，不光耳朵，心也痒，下身竟也跟着起了反应。  
黄旼炫遵从本心低下头亲了亲金在奂，刚想离开他的唇，金在奂却直接将舌头滑进了黄旼炫的嘴里，在里面翻转搅弄着自己的舌头，黄旼炫由着他亲了一会，看他吻够了想退出来，掌握了主动权，将自己的舌头顺着金在奂的舌头就溜了进去，将金在奂给他的全都加倍还回去，这叫礼尚往来。  
黄旼炫显然是不满足于只这样的亲吻，他想要的更多，但又想起和金在奂的约定，便抽离出金在奂的嘴巴，问金在奂是不是喜欢自己。  
“嗯……好像有一点点喜欢，也好像没有。”  
“知道我是谁吗？”  
“当然知道！你是hyun啊。”  
“我是你丈夫！”  
“你瞎说什么呢，我还没结婚呢！”  
“金在奂你……”  
黄旼炫听到hyun这个名字之后气得差点将金在奂丢出去，一个醉的连自己是谁都不知道的人，竟也撩拨的起自己的情欲，金在奂的本事可真是大，顶着这张人畜无害的脸到处点火犯罪，还不自知。  
黄旼炫努力压下自己的欲望，算了，再等等吧，等他清醒的时候慢慢喜欢上自己。  
“在奂乖，你先松开我，我去倒杯水过来，回来陪你睡好不好？”  
“嗯。”金在奂听话的将人放开。  
黄旼炫去客厅倒了杯水回来，慢慢喂金在奂喝下去，爬上床任金在奂搂着自己，想和他一起做事情很多，将他据为己有便是其中一件，但他想等金在奂心甘情愿的给自己，现在他还醉着酒，意识模糊，可能都不知道自己在做什么，黄旼炫也不会跟一个意识模糊连他是谁都不知道的人做爱。  
……  
第二天风平浪静，原本昨晚的那场风波让很多有心人看进了眼里去，黄氏集团继承人刚结婚不久，竟放任自家甜美的小Omega来酒吧里鬼混，还差点在自家地盘被别人占了便宜去，这新闻一上，必定会引起轩然大波，然而第二天什么都没发生，想必黄旼炫费了一番心思。  
金在奂在第二天清晨醒来之后，发现自己又回到了黄旼炫家，昨晚的记忆有些模糊，只记得是被姜丹尼尔喊去了二哥的酒吧，自己喝了点酒，还被某个不长眼的Alpha占了点便宜，迷迷糊糊被拽进一个柔软的怀抱，后来……就不记得了。现在看来，昨晚是黄旼炫把自己接回来的吧，可这一大早却不见他的人。  
下床穿了拖鞋下楼，看到几日不见的黄旼炫正在厨房里忙活着，只留给他一个好看的背影，金在奂突然觉得有些幸福，清早起床后看到自己的丈夫在厨房里为自己忙活早餐，自己站在他背后看着，这副画面怎么看都温馨。  
黄旼炫手艺很好，有时间就亲自下厨给金在奂做好吃的，工作忙的时候就找阿姨来给他做饭，金在奂摸了摸自己的脸和小肚子，觉得自从嫁给黄旼炫之后真的被养胖了不少，而金在奂将这件事全都归功于黄旼炫做的饭实在是太好吃了，自己也不想吃的，但是忍不住啊。  
黄旼炫很快就将早餐做好，招呼金在奂过来吃饭，金在奂自然美滋滋，但是他很快就发现两个人之间的氛围似乎有些尴尬？平日里黄旼炫都会跟自己讲个不停，而今天却一反往常，安静的不像话。  
吃过晚饭后趁着黄旼炫没去公司，金在奂凑到他身边问他：“昨天晚上我们干嘛了？”  
“没干嘛！”  
“骗人！我信息素的味道都变了！”  
“我亲你了行了吧！”  
“生什么气嘛，我都还没生气呢。”  
“金在奂你觉得我能忍你到什么时候？家里坐着你的合法丈夫，你倒好，大半夜的不回家，跑出去和一群Alpha喝酒鬼混，你知不知道自己是个还没有被标记的Omega！你知不知道自己的发情期快到了！”  
“我去我二哥那里没人敢动我的，何况旁边还有丹尼尔也在啊，他也是个强大的Alpha！诶诶？大哥二哥竟把我的发情期都告诉你了吗？”说到姜丹尼尔的时候，金在奂的语调整个升高，任谁听都是愉快的不行。  
“所以你宁愿和别的Alpha在外面鬼混，也不愿意和我这个Alpha在家待着？我还是你的合法丈夫！不把你的发情期告诉我，你还打算告诉谁？姜丹尼尔吗？”  
“丹尼尔不是别的Alpha……”金在奂小心翼翼的说。  
“那我问你，昨晚你醉的意识模糊，差点被人占了便宜的时候，姜丹尼尔他人在何处？”  
对哦，昨晚差点被人占了便宜，诶？差点？意思是没被人占便宜咯，“他是去上厕所了。”金在奂还在被打的边缘疯狂试探。  
黄旼炫见金在奂一点反省的自觉都没有就气不打一处来，自己就这么没有魅力，竟一点都勾不住金在奂，“那你去和他过日子吧。”  
“诶诶？旼炫哥是生气了吗？还是吃醋了？真的要我去找丹尼尔吗？”  
“没有，你去吧。”  
“我可不去，丹尼尔身上那酒味信息素熏得我头疼，再说了，丹尼尔有自己的Omega。”  
“不用跟我说这么多！”  
“那我再问你一遍，昨天晚上我们两个到底干嘛了？”  
“我已经说过了，我亲你了！”  
“那我要亲回来！”金在奂轻轻踮起脚，嘟起嘴在黄旼炫的唇上啄了一下。“这下我们就扯平了。”  
黄旼炫被金在奂突然的主动有点吓到，这么久以来，金在奂从未像现在这样主动亲密接触过，除了晚上睡觉的拥抱，还有昨晚意识模糊的吻。他也渴望过从金在奂那里得到回应，哪怕只有一点点也好，只这么一个轻轻的吻，也足以让他欣喜若狂，之前所有的生气也都烟消云散。  
黄旼炫一把将人拉过来揽在怀里问：“那你现在有那么一点点喜欢我了吗？”  
“黄旼炫你……我拒绝回答这个问题！”难怪黄旼炫没有谈过恋爱，这么好的气氛全让自己破坏了……

 

一点点喜欢（四）

喜欢这件事，说来就来，除了见色起意，还有日久生情。用了一整个夏天说爱，感动却不过一瞬间的事。

“旼炫哥，你的葡萄柚信息素是不是还有别的味道？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“就我闻到的啊，平时你的信息素都是甜的，但是上次你去酒吧……嗯……接我的时候，我闻到你身上的葡萄柚味是苦的，特别涩特别涩。”金在奂现在说起之前自己在酒吧那次还是没有底气，偷偷瞥了眼黄旼炫的反应。  
“嗯，我的信息素可以根据我的心情自己调节，葡萄柚味道变涩的时候是在警示生人勿进，甜甜的代表我喜欢你，再淡一点表示咱俩的关系最多只到朋友，如果没什么味道的话就代表咱俩不熟。”  
“原来旼炫哥这么喜欢我吗？好甜啊。”说完还故意伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，黄旼炫觉得金在奂在如何勾引别人犯罪这门学科上一定是满分，而自己在如何禁欲这门学科上也是满分。  
“你没听我说过吗？”  
“听过呀，只是现在更确定了。”  
“那你现在有那么一点点喜欢我了吗？”  
“黄旼炫！不聊这个话题咱俩就还是好朋友！”  
“可我不想只和你做好朋友。”说完便在金在奂唇上浅浅的印下一个吻。  
自打上次金在奂主动亲了黄旼炫之后，他们两个便突破只在睡着时拥抱的界限，开始时不时的亲亲抱抱，且接吻频率越来越高，但也仅止于此。金在奂发现自己并不抗拒和黄旼炫接吻，有时还会觉得黄旼炫的吻很甜很温柔，自己竟然还有点乐享其中的意思。  
亲完人，被亲的没怎么害羞，主动亲人的黄旼炫耳朵却以肉眼可见的速度变红了，金在奂看到了之后不顾形象的哈哈大笑，任黄旼炫扔多少白眼过来都止不住，黄旼炫为了堵住金在奂的笑声，将人一把拽到自己面前来了个深吻，金在奂这都是你自找的。  
黄旼炫在金在奂的口腔里扫荡够了，便离开金在奂的嘴巴，转移到他的耳边轻轻说：“你知道我在第一次见到你的时候就想舔舔你的精灵耳了吗？”  
“呀！黄旼炫，别说那么色情的话！”这次倒是轮到金在奂不好意思了。  
“你是想和我用做的？”  
“我等会儿要去福利院。”  
“请一天假。”  
“不要！我要走了！”  
“在奂呐，你什么时候让我标记你。”  
“等我再多喜欢你一点。”  
“好，我等你。”  
黄旼炫也不知道还要等多久，但只要能等到，多久他都愿意。  
说第一次见面就想舔舔他的精灵耳朵这话虽说有些夸张，但是黄旼炫确实是对金在奂见色起意，一见钟情都是说给外人听的。  
……  
黄旼炫最近发现金在奂有些不对劲，每天从福利院回来都无精打采的，好像还有些焦虑，问他的时候眼神躲闪，只说没什么事，但他的直觉却告诉自己，金在奂有事瞒着他。

你不告诉我的，我自己也能查出来。

黄旼炫看最近公司没什么事，竞标的事也准备的差不多了，便特意没去公司，但没告诉金在奂，偷偷跟着他来到福利院，听到了他跟院长的对话，“在奂呐，你不用费心了，我老了，也顾不过来这群孩子们了，等咱们这个福利院关了，也能让孩子们去到条件更好的福利院，对他们来说是件好事。”  
“可是您怎么办呢？孩子们也不愿意离开您呐。”  
“我挺好的，女儿一直喊我过去她那里享清福呢，我这都一把老骨头了，是该退休享福了。”  
“您明明就不开心……”  
“在奂啊，你记住，不要再因为福利院的事去麻烦别人了，开心点，最近看你都意志消沉的，这个福利院关了，还有其他的福利院开着啊。”  
“可是……”  
“别可是了，趁着剩下的这点时间去多陪陪孩子们吧。”  
“嗯，好。”  
黄旼炫躲在外面偷听到了金在奂和老院长的全部对话，这才终于明白金在奂这两天到底是为什么闷闷不乐的，赶在金在奂出来之前，黄旼炫便开车离开了。

三天前：  
“大哥，你帮我把那块地买下来好不好？求求你。”金在奂为了福利院的事苦恼了好几天，最后无奈来找自家大哥帮忙。  
“在奂呐，不是哥不帮你，朴家那小子摆明了就是要我们这次的标，这次的标是我们金家和黄家想一起拿下来的一块，其中黄家做大，我们金家做小。其实这标的我们要不要都行，主要是旼炫那边，之前就已经做过很多准备和规划了，他这次势在必得。”  
“我知道了。”  
“其实，旼炫有多宠你我都知道，你回去跟他撒个娇，让他帮你，他一准听你的。”  
“我不想欠他的。”  
“傻孩子，你俩之间哪有什么欠不欠的。”  
……  
黄旼炫从福利院回来之后就托人四处打听福利院的事，后来才知道，原来是某家小地产公司为了抢到这次东城那块好地片故意给他使的绊子，谁都知道他黄旼炫这次对东城这块地势在必得，早就觉得这块地已经在黄家名下了，谁知总有人不死心，前段时间这个朴佑镇就一直来和他谈合作，黄旼炫想都没想就拒绝了，谁知道这朴佑镇竟是个小人，净在背后做些见不得人的勾当。  
也不知道从哪打听到金在奂天天往福利院跑，对福利院很是上心，便起了坏心，将福利院以及旁边的那块地片都买了下来，扬言要将那里的建筑全部拆掉办厂，福利院当然在范围内。那块地并不是什么好地界，位置偏僻，交通也不方便，距离市中心远，买这么一块地回去根本就是烂在手里的货，没什么用处。  
但黄旼炫偏偏就栽在了这块地上，一边是自己的爱人，一边是自己筹谋已久的事业，放弃哪个都让他心痛，但黄旼炫还是一刻都没有犹豫就约了朴佑镇见面。  
在去跟人见面之前，金家大少爷的电话很适时地打来了，“喂，大哥。”  
“旼炫啊，这两天有件事一直没告诉你，不知道该不该跟你说。”  
“大哥请讲。”  
“就是在奂这孩子啊，这两天为着福利院的事发愁，不知道你有没有注意到，来找我帮忙，我知道是朴家那小子在背后使的绊子，也让在奂去找你商量，他就是不愿意，说不想欠你的，我想了好些天觉得还是得告诉你。”  
“嗯，大哥这事我都知道了。”  
“原来在奂都告诉你了啊，那就好。”  
“没有，他什么都没说，我自己去查的。我现在正准备去跟那人见面，地给他就是了，就是不知道大哥那边？”  
“啊，我这没什么问题，本来就是你的，你自己做主就好。”  
“好，谢谢大哥。”  
金在奂宁愿去求别人帮忙，宁愿看着福利院被拆都不愿意将心事告诉自己这个合法丈夫，黄旼炫突然觉得这些天才好不容易得来的亲近全是自己的错觉，他和金在奂之间岂止隔了几座大山？但是没关系了，谁让他喜欢他呢，他想要的，他能给的，他就都给了。  
……  
黄旼炫对面坐着一个皮肤黝黑，笑起来还有虎牙的男孩子，好像比自己小了不少，没想到年纪轻轻竟想得出这般手段得到自己想要的东西，这日后怕是个难对付的主。  
坐在对面的小朴先开口了，笑得一脸纯良，“早就听外界传闻说黄总您和金家小少爷是父母之命，媒妁之言，其实并不相爱，我这次也是赌，赌您不会像对待别人般冷漠无情，赌您是真心爱着金家小少爷，如此看来，我是赌赢了。”说完还不忘露出一脸欠揍的笑。  
“不用那么多废话，我知道你想要这次的标，我给你就是了，你把你手里那块地给我，费用我按原价补给你。”  
“黄总痛快。”小朴露出一个得逞的笑。  
“只是，这方案不是我一个人做的，金家也有份，除此之外，其他大大小小的地产商也都觊觎东城这块肥肉，你只打通我怕是也不一定能拿得下来。”  
“这就不劳您费心了，您只需要将您的标的方案和数字告诉我，再帮我搞定金家，其他的事我自己看着办，您办到我要求您办的了，不管最后我拿没拿到这块地，福利院那块地都是您的，我说到做到。”  
“最好如此。”  
黄旼炫将全部的策划案和数据全都交到小朴手上，这是他们辛辛苦苦准备了两个月的策划，就这么被旁人不费吹灰之力拿了去坐享其成，他不是不心痛，只是比起这块地，比起他的辛苦，能让金在奂开心才更重要。  
黄旼炫回来后给金家大哥打了个电话说明情况，“大哥，东西我已经都给他了，福利院的地我也拿到了，这次的标我们就撤了吧？”  
“行，只要你觉得值得就行。”  
“值得，为了他什么都值得。”  
……  
“在奂呐，快来，告诉你一件好消息。”金在奂还没进福利院的大门便见到老院长笑脸慈祥的在门口等着自己了。  
“哎，院长有什么好消息呀。”  
“我们福利院不拆了，今天一大早就有人过来将这消息告诉我们了，让我们安心在这。”  
金在奂听到福利院不被拆的消息简直高兴地要跳起来了，到底是什么人去说服当初坚持要办厂的地产商呢？又是用什么法子说服的呢？金在奂想了半天也没想明白，是大哥吗？大哥之前明明说帮不上忙的，最后决定问问老院长，“院长啊，今天来的都是些什么人？”  
“说是你们金家的人，所以在奂呐，你真是我们福利院的福星啊，之前旼炫为了你，自愿来当义工，还资助我们福利院那么多，如今你们金家为了我们这个不起眼的小福利院又出财出力将这地买了下来，真的应该好好谢谢你啊。”  
金在奂不好意思的挠挠头，“院长您不用跟我这么客气的，还有啊，您之前说什么旼炫哥为了我来做义工，这事您一早就知道的吗？”  
“当然，我一看这人就不是什么来做义工的，就直接问他是不是有别的目的，那天他和我在屋里聊了很久，说是真心喜欢着你的，希望能在咱们福利院多待段时间，不要揭穿他，还愿意资助我们福利院。在奂呐，旼炫是个好孩子，你可不能辜负了人家。”  
金在奂的脸被老院长的一番话说的通红，本不是个容易害羞的人，此时听别人说着黄旼炫为自己做的那些事，竟莫名的脸红了，只低下头红着脸小声说了句：“我知道。”  
金在奂在给小朋友们弹了首曲子之后得了空出来给自家大哥打了个电话表示感谢。

“大哥，福利院的事谢谢你了。”  
“在奂呐，本来旼炫不让我告诉你的，但我还是没法跟你说谎，这事哪是我能办得到的，全是旼炫为你做的啊。”  
金在奂听到大哥说福利院的事都是黄旼炫帮他解决的，有点说不出话，之前大哥确实说过自己对这件事帮不上什么忙，得找黄旼炫，但自己却不想欠黄旼炫更多，便没找他商量，这件事他压根都不知道，怎么会偷偷把这事给解决了呢？  
“大哥，这事旼炫哥怎么知道的？”  
“这不应该问你吗？”  
“我没跟他说过啊。”金在奂一头雾水。  
“在奂呐，你是真傻还是假傻啊，旼炫他有多爱你你看不出吗？你有一点不高兴都能扎的他心脏疼，你这几天为福利院的事愁眉不展的样子，你觉得他能看不出来？”  
“所以……”  
“所以，他拿他辛辛苦苦策划了两个月的方案换你一个高兴。”  
金在奂听到这里没再说什么便把电话挂断了，吉他也顾不得拿便跑出福利院，朝着黄旼炫公司去了。  
一路风风火火的跑过来，前台见是金在奂也没拦着，金在奂一路畅通无阻便到了黄旼炫的办公室，也不敲门就直接推门进去了，见黄旼炫正站在窗边背对着他往楼下看着，金在奂一个箭步冲过去从背后拥抱住黄旼炫。  
黄旼炫被突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，还被惯性往前冲了一下，刚想发火，便听到金在奂在后面小声的啜泣起来，黄旼炫赶紧转身查看身后人的情况，见他满脸泪痕心疼极了，一边帮他擦去眼角的泪水一边问怎么了。  
“旼炫哥，我都知道了，我知道你把福利院的事都解决了，对不起，都是因为我，因为我……”  
“唔……”黄旼炫看金在奂哭成个泪人的样子在自己面前一边抽着鼻子一边胡乱喊着什么，实在是看不下去，便直接将唇覆盖在他的唇上，以此来让金在奂停止哭泣。  
金在奂在黄旼炫的吻中渐渐平静下来，黄旼炫看他不再乱动，便将唇离开金在奂的唇，走去门口将门带上，还顺便上了锁。  
“还哭吗？要是还哭就继续吻。”  
“不哭了。”  
“过来干什么了？不是就为了在我面前掉几滴泪哭给我看，好让我心疼的吧？”  
“没有。”金在奂低着头，声音小到自己都差点听不到。  
黄旼炫用手捧起金在奂的脸，让他看着自己：“那是来干嘛的？”  
“来看看你。”  
“我好好的在这里，有什么好……嗯？”没等黄旼炫说完，金在奂便踮起脚亲上了黄旼炫，还主动将胳膊攀上了黄旼炫的脖子，两个人就着一个捧着对方的脸，一个勾着对方的脖子的姿势热吻，葡萄柚发出甜甜的香气混着蜂蜜的香甜一起冲出来，这间被隔开的办公室里满是恋爱的香甜味道。  
黄旼炫将捧着金在奂脸的一只手去摸桌上的遥控器，将窗帘关上，屋子里瞬间由明亮转为黑暗，另一只手伸到下面，穿过他的衬衫下摆伸进去在金在奂的后背游走，放下遥控器空出来的那只手也穿进衣服里，覆在胸口揉搓。  
金在奂感觉到黄旼炫在自己身上作乱的手，本能想要反抗，嘴里也发出“唔…唔…”的鼻音，想推开黄旼炫，却发现勾在他脖子上的手根本没有力气，就连从他脖子上拿下来的力气都没有，黄旼炫嘴里是放了毒吗？不过是被他亲了会竟然浑身一点力气都没有了。  
金在奂被吻的浑身瘫软，踮着的脚也不知道什么时候已经放下来了，黄旼炫将手从金在奂的身上离开，托着金在奂的屁股让他坐在办公桌上继续吻，手也在解金在奂衬衫的扣子，等扣子全部解开了便顺着领子一把扯下来，金在奂原本勾在黄旼炫脖子上的手也被带了下来。  
黄旼炫将唇转移到金在奂的精灵耳，脖子以及好看的锁骨上，金在奂这才能好好的呼吸，身子还是处于瘫软状态，大口大口的喘着粗气。  
“旼炫哥…不要…不要…这里…办公室…”  
“我自己的办公室和我名正言顺娶进门的Omega亲热有什么可怕的？”  
“不行…有人…”  
“没人…别怕…”黄旼炫用轻柔的话哄着金在奂，说完便在金在奂的乳尖轻轻咬了一口。  
“哈啊…”金在奂被啃咬的呻吟声不断往外泄，又想到是在黄旼炫的办公室，便下意识的伸手捂住自己的嘴。黄旼炫却将金在奂的手拉下来穿过自己的腋下勾在肩膀上。  
“乖，别乱动，再让我玩一会儿就放你走。”金在奂乖乖任由着黄旼炫在他身上肆意舔舐啃咬，等他吻够了，便将丢在一边的衬衫捡起来给金在奂穿上，把扣子系好之后，将人抱起来一同坐在旁边的沙发上休息。  
金在奂将胳膊环在黄旼炫的腰上，找了个更舒服的姿势靠着，“旼炫哥，大哥把事情都告诉我了，为了我值得吗？”  
黄旼炫不假思索地说：“值得。”  
金在奂抬起头看着黄旼炫，“真的没关系吗？”  
黄旼炫低头在金在奂的额上落下一个吻，“嗯，没关系。”  
“可那是你辛苦准备了好久才出来的策划案啊。”金在奂将环在黄旼炫胳膊上的手紧了紧。  
黄旼炫眼神温柔，“一块地而已，没什么。”  
金在奂被黄旼炫看的不好意思起来，把脑袋埋进黄旼炫的胸口，小声的说：“你总是骗我，我都知道的。”  
“那你知不知道我爱你？”  
“知道。”声音更小了。  
“那就够了，比起那块没有经过开发的地，你更重要。”  
“你拿我跟一块地比？”金在奂将脑袋从黄旼炫的胸口处移开，在他的胸口轻轻捶了一下。  
“是你问我值不值得的。”  
“那也不能……”  
“我爱你就够了，那所福利院不仅仅是一所福利院，我是在那里认识你的，那里是我爱你的开始啊。”  
“不是你爱我的开始。”  
“嗯？”  
“是我们两个人的爱开始的地方。”  
黄旼炫看着金在奂的眼睛，觉得他的眼底有碎星，亮亮的很好看，“在奂，我们之间隔着山海，隔着银河我都不怕，大不了我翻过山海，跨过银河将你追回来便是，但如若我们之间隔着一颗心，我却是没有一点办法的，我没法踩着那颗心去到你身边。所以，以后，不要把心事都埋在心里，也告诉我，我不是不愿意为你分担，我也不是没有能力帮你解决，你就只管信我就好，行吗？”  
金在奂将脑袋在黄旼炫的胸口上蹭了蹭说：“嗯，好。”  
“在奂呐，你现在有那么一点点喜欢我了吗？”  
“嗯，有那么一点点喜欢你了。”  
“就只有那么一点点吗？”  
“有很多。”  
“说你爱我好不好？”  
“黄旼炫，我爱你。”

 

一点点喜欢（五）

温柔留给你，也许最值得。

当两颗心真正的贴在一起的时候会更容易把对方灼伤，但也可以更清楚的听到对方的心跳。  
“在奂呐，听到什么声音了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的心跳声，他在想你。”  
“我不就在这吗？”  
“那也想你，想把你揉进生命里。”  
……  
“旼炫哥！”一大早黄旼炫正在厨房忙着准备早餐，金在奂起床后冲过去给了黄旼炫一个大大的背后拥抱。  
“饿了吗？快去洗漱，早餐马上就好。”  
“我都洗好了，旼炫哥你闻闻，我昨天新买的沐浴露，葡萄柚味的，和你一个味道。”金在奂将白嫩的胳膊伸到黄旼炫的脸前头让他闻，黄旼炫笑了笑低头闻了闻金在奂伸出来的胳膊说：“嗯，很香。”  
“没有旼炫哥香！”金在奂笑的一脸灿烂。  
“就你小嘴最甜。”  
“旼炫哥，要亲亲还要抱抱~”金在奂说着便闭上眼睛撅起嘴巴讨要亲亲，这家伙一大早就开始撒奶疯。  
黄旼炫转过身来环抱住金在奂，低下头将吻落在他的唇上。金在奂被吻的舒服，但手上并不老实，环在黄旼炫腰上的手自然往下摸到黄旼炫的屁股，两只手不安分的捏搓了起来。  
黄旼炫感觉到金在奂不安分的手在自己屁股上作恶，心里蹭的窜起一股欲火，虽说早已习惯了金在奂的可爱和撒娇，还有时不时的就撩一下自己，但是一大早就有这么个甜美的小Omega摆在自己眼前，自己还喜欢的不得了，哪有不吃的道理？  
黄旼炫一把将人抱起放到身后的碗架台上就开始撕扯金在奂身上的衣服，金在奂被黄旼炫突然的动作有点吓到，很快就意识到自己刚刚似乎有点过分了。赶紧求饶，“旼炫哥，不要不要，我饿了，想吃饭。”语气满满的撒娇，眼神恳切。  
但很显然，黄旼炫并不吃这一套，“我也饿了，先让我吃饱再说。”说完就在金在奂的锁骨上咬了一口，“真香。”  
“哈啊……黄旼炫一大早你就发情！”  
“也不想想看是谁一大早就开始诱惑我，还偷捏我屁股，嗯？”  
“旼炫哥，我错了。”  
“错哪了。”  
“不该一大早就捏你屁股。”  
“晚了，你挑起的火你自己灭！”说完后黄旼炫便不顾金在奂的推搡，将金在奂的睡衣拉着下摆往上一拉便剥离金在奂的身体，然后黄旼炫的吻便开始落在金在奂身上的各个角落。  
“哈啊…嗯…啊…黄旼炫…啊…你…你是属狗的吗…别咬…嗯…”破碎的呻吟声不断从金在奂的小嘴里吐出，身体也很配合的给予反应，这让黄旼炫更加疯狂的想要将金在奂据为己有。  
“旼炫…旼炫哥…不要…不在这里好不好？回…回房间…”  
“房间在二楼，太远了，过不去。”  
“那…也不要…不要在这里啊！”  
“就在这吧，我忍不住了。”说完便将金在奂的裤子也褪了去，将人托起来转移到了一旁的餐桌上，光滑的背脊碰到有些凉的桌面时，硬质的木料板硌得他有些难受，而此时，黄旼炫并没有给他适应的时间，手指已经向下探去，一只手握着前面的性器上下提拉，一只手的手指缓缓向小穴里送。  
“哈啊…嗯…旼炫哥…啊…慢…嗯…慢点…”  
“慢点怎么能让你爽了？嗯？”说完前面一个使力，爽的金在奂差点射出来。  
黄旼炫的手指已经顺利插入三根，在紧密的小穴里慢慢做着扩张，感觉差不多了就开始来回抽插，金在奂被前后夹击的快感爽的淫叫声连连：“啊…哈啊…嗯…旼炫哥…再快点…”  
“早上的小饺子这么淫荡？看来以后运动的时间可以改为早上。”  
“啊…没有…不要…”  
“不要？真的不要吗？那就算了。”黄旼炫精致的脸上露出一个坏笑，说着便将前面握着金在奂性器的手和在小穴中抽插的手指一同退了出来，金在奂被突如其来的空虚感压的有些呼吸不畅，眼泪汪汪的看着衣衫整齐的站在一旁看热闹的人，黄旼炫说：“委屈什么？是你自己说不要的。”  
羞耻感被空虚和欲望挤到角落，红着眼睛从嘴里说出此生说过最羞耻的话：“要…想要…”  
“要什么？”  
“要旼炫哥。”  
“你先自己射一次，我就给你。”  
“什么？”金在奂不可置信的睁大眼睛，看着站在一旁嘴角带笑的男人，这还是平时那个对自己百依百顺的黄旼炫吗？  
“不想要就算了，你自己解决吧。”黄旼炫并没有打算放过他，说着便要转身走开，金在奂赶紧伸出手握住自己的性器，上下撸动，还随着力度发出“嗯嗯呃啊啊”的淫叫。黄旼炫看着金在奂在自己面前自慰的模样，欲火在他身体里四处乱窜，看得他口干舌燥，恨不得立马提枪上阵，将人拆吃入腹了才好，但是自己提出的要求自己反悔的话，下次小饺子怕是不能这么乖乖听话了，所以努力压抑住自己心里的欲火，看着小饺子自己满足自己。  
在做了数十次的撸动之后，伴随着一声尖叫“啊…”金在奂终于释放了自己，高潮过后的金在奂仰躺在餐桌上，顾不得只有他一个人全身赤裸的羞耻感，大口大口的喘着粗气，稍微缓过来之后，讨好的看向黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，好了。”  
黄旼炫压身下来，没有急着身下的动作，而是直直的看着金在奂的眼睛：“小饺子自己做的很舒服啊，嗯？”  
“没有…没有…旼炫哥做的舒服…”今天的金在奂求生欲望真的很强。  
“那就换我来。”  
“唔…旼炫哥…去沙发上好不好？这里硌得慌，”金在奂做着最后的挣扎，虽比不上软软的床，但起码沙发上比餐桌舒服多了。  
黄旼炫也心疼又硬又凉的餐桌将自己的小Omega硌到，也担心等会的剧烈运动伤到他：“那就去沙发上。”  
黄旼炫将人抱起来放到沙发上，将自己的衣服也都脱掉，压在金在奂身上就开始辛勤劳作。  
刚刚在餐桌上扩张过的小穴此时正不断地往外吐着淫水，顺着金在奂的大腿根一路流到脚腕，黄旼炫看到这副场景再也忍不住，也懒得再做扩张，直接将自己的男根送入金在奂的小穴，一插到底，金在奂发出满足的呻吟。  
“慢…慢一点…啊…旼炫哥…太快了…要坏掉了…不要…嗯…”  
“坏掉了可不行。”黄旼炫放缓了速度，开始九浅一深的插入抽出。  
经历了刚刚猛烈抽插的小穴显然不满足此时的速度，深处想要的更多：“嗯…呃…太慢了…再快一点…”  
“刚刚是谁说太快了的？”  
“旼炫哥你就知道欺负我…你太坏了…嘤嘤嘤…”金在奂就着刚刚被插出的生理泪水，竟开始嘤嘤嘤的哭出了声。  
黄旼炫忙去抚慰委屈的小饺子，说：“在奂不要哭了，不哭了哥就给你奖励好不好？”  
金在奂一听到有奖励赶紧停下，不再哭了：“什么奖励？”  
黄旼炫眼中露出一丝狡黠的目光，但却没让金在奂发现：“让你更爽一点。”说完便将两只手伸到金在奂的身下，将人抱起来，站在沙发旁边。  
“旼炫哥…你要干嘛…”  
黄旼炫将怀里的人往上托了托：“我们换个姿势。”  
黄旼炫不给金在奂反应的机会，捏着他的腰上下来回托起又落下，借着金在奂身体上下起伏的幅度让自己的男根在精致的小穴甬道里来回抽插，这样的姿势入的极深，黄旼炫很满意。  
“啊…不要…哈啊…要射了…不行了…啊…要射了…”  
“嗯，这个姿势也不错，以后也常常用用。”  
“黄旼炫！”黄旼炫并未理会金在奂的大喊大叫反而用更加激烈的动作来回应他，“啊…”金在奂被黄旼炫插射了。  
黄旼炫看着金在奂沉醉在高潮中迟迟没有回神，将脑袋担在金在奂的肩窝，在他耳边轻轻说：“在奂呐，我们回房间里继续做啊？”像是询问又不是。  
金在奂还在迷迷糊糊中听到黄旼炫附在自己耳边说了一句什么话并未听的清楚，有气无力的回应着：“嗯？”像是询问但没有回复。  
黄旼炫的男根还被金在奂的小穴紧紧的吸着，自己也一点射精的念头都没有，托着人便往楼上走。  
“啊…不要…呃…旼炫哥…哈啊…不要这样…你先出去…出去…啊…”  
黄旼炫并没有因为怀里人的大喊大叫就停下动作，只是淡淡的说：“你的小穴可不舍得就这么放我走。”边说便踩着楼梯往上走。  
腿脚弯折的踩在上下级的楼梯上，一阶高过一阶的梯状设计将两个人交合处的抽插动作带动到了最大，前所未有的快感将两个人紧紧包围，金在奂感觉甬道内的男根顶的他浑身瘫软，而不知疲倦此时仍精神抖擞的男根愉悦的在他体内来回抽插，顶弄的自己快要被裹挟着痛感的极致快感吞噬，凭着脑中仅有的意识和身体本能做出的反应将搂在疯狂的操弄着他的人的脖子上的胳膊紧了紧以免自己滑落，脚也不自觉的勾上那人的腰，任由那人带着自己往楼上走，每走一步都是到达灵魂深处的快感，金在奂已经没有力气反抗和挣扎了。  
“嘶~金在奂，原来你也是属狗的。”金在奂在上最后一节台阶时，张开嘴狠狠地咬在了黄旼炫的肩膀上。  
进了房间黄旼炫问金在奂：“想躺在床上还是坐在椅子上？”  
“随你吧。”金在奂一大早还空着肚子就被人狠狠的按在身下操干了一番，自己早已射了好多次，身下的性器软了又硬，硬了又软，早已筋疲力尽。身上人偏偏精力多的要命，一副欲求不满的样子，变着花样的没有尽头的操干着自己，金在奂认命的任由着身上人随意动作，最后干脆也不挣扎，在哪都好，只要你快点爽了结束就好。  
“那你要在上面还是在下面。”  
“你开心就好。”  
“在奂在敷衍我，是要受到惩罚的哦。”  
金在奂听到了黄旼炫的坏笑，吓的身体一个激灵，怕这人再想出什么法子来折磨自己，赶紧敛回精神，泪眼婆娑着说：“不要…不要…奂尼很乖的…在床上…奂尼要在下面。”  
黄旼炫这才露出满意的笑容，看着怀里人一大早就被自己操干的鼻涕眼泪的模样又开始心疼起来，伸手拂去金在奂脸上的泪水，将他轻轻放在床上，言语温柔着在他耳边说：“在奂乖，马上就好了。”说完在他唇上印上一个温柔的吻。  
金在奂有时候觉得黄旼炫这个人很分裂，平日里明明那么温柔，对自己百般呵护，小心翼翼的将自己捧在手里，依着自己任性的无理取闹。可一到了情事上面便像只欲求不满的野兽，平时运动积攒的体力在此时完美的发挥了效用，平日里的温柔模样全部消失不见，只剩疯狂的欲望在自己的身体里不知满足的索取，还常常坏心眼的非把他逼出眼泪才又重新变得稍微温柔些。  
“哈啊…太快了…啊…”  
“不快点怎么早点结束？”黄旼炫不打算再折腾金在奂了，身下加了蛮力开始疯狂的顶弄。  
“啊…要被顶穿了…呃…嗯…”  
“嗯…黄旼炫…你快点…快点…快点射出来啊…哈啊…”  
“乖，马上就好。”  
“啊…”随着一声尖叫和闷哼，黄旼炫终于抽出自己的男根，射在了一旁的床单上，乳白色的液体泛着水光淫靡的铺散在他们躺着的床上。  
金在奂全身赤裸着仰躺在床上，大开着双腿，胳膊摊在两侧，微微喘着粗气，意识混沌，身上星星点点的红痕和腰间的青痕无一不昭示着自己刚刚经历的那场淫事。全身酸软无力，脑袋还不够清醒，温热的气氛捣弄的他昏昏欲睡。  
而将自己折腾成这样的罪魁祸首就躺在自己身边，又恢复了往日里的温柔模样，回味着刚刚的快感。  
金在奂缓了一会实在是没什么力气，侧过身朝黄旼炫这边侧躺着，腿也跟着轻轻弯折过来，黄旼炫见金在奂朝自己躺过来，便也朝金在奂侧过去，伸出手将人揽进怀里，下巴磕在金在奂毛茸茸的脑袋上问：“饿了吗？”  
“不饿，想睡觉。”  
“嗯，那就睡一会儿，等会抱你去清理。”  
“嗯。”两个人就着这个姿势又补了个回笼觉，直到墙上钟表的指针指到十一点的时候，金在奂迷迷糊糊中醒了过来，看黄旼炫还在昏睡，自己轻手轻脚的想翻个身调整一下姿势，却发现浑身酸痛，一股无名火窜上心头，脚上使了力一脚就把身边抱着自己的人给踹醒了。  
黄旼炫吃痛的从睡梦中醒来，捂着自己的腹部冲着金在奂喊：“金在奂你谋杀亲夫啊你！”  
“喊什么喊，我一大早就被你折腾的浑身酸痛我都没喊！”  
黄旼炫心虚的挠了挠头，知道自己刚刚确实是没少折腾他，“哎呦，在奂哪疼，哥给吹吹。”  
“不用你吹！”  
“那给我抱抱，抱着再睡一会好不好？”  
金在奂看到黄旼炫一脸温柔的跟自己讨要抱抱，立时没了脾气，乖乖钻进黄旼炫大敞开的怀抱中。  
金在奂突然想起了什么，问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥你今天公司没什么事吗？不用去公司吗？”  
“嗯，有个会要开。”黄旼炫闭着眼睛平静的说，就像说的不是自己的事情一样。  
金在奂觉得有些荒唐，从黄旼炫的怀抱中挣脱出来，“那你还不去？”  
黄旼炫一把将跑走的人拉了回来，“他们自己会看着办的。”  
“……”金在奂不知道说些什么了。  
过了一会儿，金在奂听到头顶传出黄旼炫撒娇的声音，“在奂…我还想要…”  
听到这话吓得金在奂一个激灵就挣开黄旼炫的怀抱弹起来，坐在旁边看着黄旼炫冲着他喊：“要什么要！黄旼炫你是发情期吗？这么欲求不满！”  
“嗯，看见你就想要了。”黄旼炫在床上说起这种话来脸不红心不跳。  
“呀！黄旼炫你不要总是说这么色情的话！”  
“那你跟我用做的也行。”  
“你滚出去！”金在奂又踢了一脚黄旼炫，这才及时的将黄旼炫危险的想法扼杀在摇篮中。  
“不要了不要了，那我跟你商量件事呗？”  
“什么事？”金在奂一脸防备的看着黄旼炫。  
“嗯…就…这不是你发情期快到了嘛，到时候能不能不打抑制剂，让我帮你解决好不好？”  
“……”  
“在奂？”黄旼炫知道最近金在奂对自己的态度好了不少，也由着自己占了不少便宜，满足了自己不少的淫欲，但处于发情期的Omega的生殖腔很容易就被打开，自己要求帮他在发情期解决发情热所带来的痛苦，也就是在说让我永久标记你吧，黄旼炫还不确定金在奂对自己的喜欢有多少，愿不愿意将自己完全交给他，让他对他完成永久标记。  
没有听到金在奂肯定的回应，说不失落都是假的，只是想着能做到这一步已经很不错了，至于永久标记的事，以后慢慢来也可以。  
黄旼炫下床将金在奂抱起来温柔的跟他说：“不想睡了就抱你去清理清理。”  
在黄旼炫将金在奂抱在怀里往外面走的时候，黄旼炫听到怀里的人用微不可闻的声音轻轻说了句：“好。”  
黄旼炫停下脚步，看着缩在自己怀里的金在奂：“再说一遍。”  
“等我发情期就标记我吧，永久的。”  
黄旼炫使劲抱了抱怀里的金在奂，像是要将人揉进身体里般用力。  
……  
“旼炫哥，下周末带我去游乐场玩好不好？”  
黄旼炫笑眼温柔，一脸宠溺的看着他：“你想去游乐场玩了？”  
“嗯。”  
“好，那就带你去。”  
“耶！”金在奂高兴地从椅子上跳下来，跑过去踮起脚在黄旼炫的脸上吧唧亲了一口，笑着说：“我好喜欢好喜欢旼炫哥。”像个小孩子般容易满足。  
……  
最后的小彩蛋：  
到了周末，黄旼炫带着金在奂来了游乐场，周末游乐场里的人很多，到处都是要排队的项目，金在奂拉着黄旼炫兴奋地到处乱跑，黄旼炫使劲攥着金在奂的手，怕自己一个不留神就被拥挤的人流冲开他们两个拉着的手，后来黄旼炫找了个服务区买了条红带子系在两个人的手上，再握上金在奂的手，双重保险。红带大概有一米，本来是给家长们拿来以防小孩子们走丢用的，结果被黄旼炫拿来以防金在奂走丢用。  
黄旼炫被金在奂拉着七拐八拐之后，终于在一个游乐项目前面停了下来，金在奂满脸兴奋的抬头看着在空中来回摆动的海盗船，激动地问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，我们玩这个海盗船好不好？我以前来游乐场都没有玩过这个！”金在奂一脸期待的看着黄旼炫。  
黄旼炫有点头晕，怎么偏偏就挑了这个海盗船来玩，其他的什么刺激项目他都能玩，唯独对这个海盗船有阴影，心里在努力地做着斗争。看了看金在奂用充满期待的眼神看着自己，黄旼炫咬咬牙，应了下来。  
这个项目前面排的人不算多，黄旼炫此时却希望队伍往前走的慢一点。金在奂站在他前面满心雀跃的看着前面的人头越来越少，不断地跟他说：“旼炫哥，你快看，又上去了一波人，在我们前头排着的人又少了好多！”叽叽喳喳说着一些让黄旼炫不自在的话。  
长长的队伍不大会就见了尾，很快就排到了他们，金在奂执意要坐在右边的最后一排，黄旼炫没法只好陪他坐在最后面。海盗船还没开始摆动的时候金在奂还在黄旼炫耳边叽叽喳喳说个不停，等海盗船开始慢慢来回摆动的时候，金在奂很适时地闭了嘴，抓着旁边黄旼炫的手。  
黄旼炫刚开始还算适应，就是有一点头晕，旁边的金在奂神色看起来很正常，好像没怎么害怕，并不需要分多少心来担心他。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
随着海盗船的速度越来越快，摆幅越来越大，坐在最里面的金在奂紧紧抓着黄旼炫的手，当海盗船到达最高点的时候金在奂的笑就蓄势待发，当海盗船从最高点往下摆的时候，金在奂就哈哈大笑出声，坐在一旁的黄旼炫本来头晕得很，结果听到金在奂的笑声之后自己也跟着笑个不停，今日的海盗船项目就在金在奂的止不住的笑声中结束了。  
等下了海盗船金在奂还是拉着黄旼炫的手笑个不停，黄旼炫站在金在奂旁边轻轻拍打他的后背帮他顺气。  
“在奂呐，坐海盗船怎么笑个不停？”  
“太好玩了啊。”  
……  
金在奂拉着黄旼炫在游乐场玩了一整天，很是高兴，在准备回家之前，转过身，搂着黄旼炫的脖子，在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。  
“这么喜欢吻我？”  
“嗯，旼炫哥的吻很甜。”  
“那要再来一次。”  
“唔……”  
“在奂啊，在遇见我之前，你有想过未来的另一半吗？”  
“没有，我只想过我这么可爱这么好，也不知道将来要便宜了谁。”  
“嗯，便宜了我。”  
十月里夜晚的风有些凉，黄旼炫将金在奂拉进自己怀里，用自己的风衣裹住金在奂，就像裹住了自己的全世界。  
……  
清晨透过窗帘挤进来的一缕阳光总是扰人清梦，但醒来第一眼看到的脸是自己喜欢了很久的人的话，那缕阳光就是照进他眼里的星辰。  
“昨晚做梦了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“做了什么梦？”  
“做了和你有关的梦，梦里全是你，但梦是我的。”  
“你也是我的呀。”

 

一点点喜欢（六）

当爱变成生活里一种不可或缺的元素，当温暖变成陈词滥调，我们终于该相信，陪伴就是最俗气也最动人的状态。

“在奂呐，今天想去哪玩？”  
“我护照在抽屉里。”  
“你想去海外？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是我下午和别人约好了谈合作。”  
“那你何必问我？”金在奂一脸的不高兴。  
“挑个近点的地方。”  
“家里最近了。”金在奂明显是在赌气。  
黄旼炫觉得虽然金在奂本身存在即可爱，但是每次他假装生气的模样真的可爱到让人忍不住想好好欺负他一下。  
黄旼炫往金在奂身边挪了挪，伸手揽住金在奂，说：“哥陪你去看电影吧，我们好久没去电影院了。”  
“最近没什么有意思的电影。”  
“那去逛街啊？”  
“走路太累了。”  
“游乐场呢？”  
“天气太冷了。”  
“带你去吃好吃的？”  
“我们刚吃过饭不到一个小时。”  
“带你回家玩会？”  
“我昨天刚回家看了我妈。”  
“约朋友来家里玩？”  
“太吵了。”  
得，小祖宗真赌上气了。  
黄旼炫见软的不管用，便想来硬的，借着搂着金在奂的姿势往里一压便将金在奂压在身下，勾着嘴角说：“看来小饺子是想跟我在家锻炼身体。”  
不顾金在奂的推搡两片唇瓣便完美的贴合在了一起，直到两人肺部开始缺氧，黄旼炫才恋恋不舍的离开金在奂的唇，还扯出些许暧昧的银丝。  
金在奂在黄旼炫离开自己唇的瞬间，手上使力将黄旼炫推开，没好气的冲着他喊：“黄旼炫你最近胆子真是越来越大了！”  
黄旼炫一脸无辜的看着金在奂，委屈的说：“你什么都不想做，只想在家，还赌气不想理我，这不是在诱惑我做这种事吗？持靓行凶的人可是你。”明明占便宜的人是他，窝在沙发上的委屈模样和一旁红着脸，带着怒气的金在奂比起来，他却像是被欺负的那一个。  
金在奂起身抬脚踢了黄旼炫一脚，倒是没用什么力，“你给我起开！”  
黄旼炫赶紧将人拽住，“你去哪？”  
“倒杯水喝！”黄旼炫这才嘿嘿笑着将人放开。  
看着金在奂在厨房倒了杯水往自己嘴里送，黄旼炫也跟过去从背后抱住金在奂，等金在奂喝够了水，杯里的水还有剩余，黄旼炫便抬手抓着金在奂拿着水杯的那只手腕将水送进自己嘴里，将水杯中剩余的水全部喝光。  
“在奂呐，不想出门就在家和我打扫房子好不好？”黄旼炫有轻微的洁癖。  
“黄旼炫你是真的很无聊吗？家里有保姆你不用，还要自己动手，看来公司的事还不够你忙的。”  
“李嫂前些天跟我请假说想回家一趟，我准了她一个星期的假。”  
金在奂这才想起来最近确实没怎么见到李嫂，这一个星期以来都是黄旼炫在照顾他，给他做饭，送他去福利院，换下来的衣服也都是黄旼炫帮他洗好晾好又一一叠整齐放进衣柜里的，自己在家饭来张口衣来伸手，什么都不用做，黄旼炫就都已经帮他安排好了，将他照顾的家里的保姆不在好几天了他都没有察觉，想到这里，金在奂霎时没了脾气，心里柔软的不像样子。  
金在奂转过身来轻轻在黄旼炫唇上啄了一下，软软的说：“旼炫哥，谢谢你。”  
黄旼炫被突如其来的感谢和主动的亲吻砸的有点发懵：“谢什么？”  
金在奂红着耳朵说：“就……所有的事情。”  
“以后不要再跟我说这种话了，反正你都以身相许了。”  
一直以来，好像是金在奂被黄旼炫宠的忘记了其实人与人之间的情感是相互的，而他仗着黄旼炫对他的喜欢就一味地索取，他给他就接，当他意识到这个问题的时候，就已经开始害怕没有黄旼炫的以后了。  
当爱变成生活里一种不可或缺的元素，当温暖变成陈词滥调，他终于该相信，陪伴就是最俗气也最动人的状态。  
黄旼炫刮了刮金在奂的鼻头，问他：“想什么呢？”  
金在奂回过神来：“没……没想什么，你刚刚不是说要打扫房子吗，现在去打扫啊。”  
“再让我亲一口。”  
“唔……”  
……  
金在奂难得答应黄旼炫打扫屋子的要求，还主动承包了面积最大的地板来打扫，黄旼炫本不舍得让他辛苦，但他坚持要做，便随着他了。  
黄旼炫拿吸尘器将地板上的灰尘都吸干净之后，去储物室翻出一双擦地板的拖鞋，沾了些水帮金在奂穿上，让他走几步路就可以把地板擦的干净，黄旼炫真的不舍得让金在奂多花一点力气（不是。  
金在奂脚上穿着拖鞋，欢快的在屋子里来回走，黄旼炫怕地板滑把他摔了，便跟在他后头护着，金在奂回头见黄旼炫只穿了袜子踩在地板上，袜子吸了地板上的水分都湿了，便将人背了起来。  
黄旼炫本意是想保护金在奂，没成想让金在奂多花了份力气，但他心里却是高兴的，金在奂也开始心疼他了。  
终于走完了屋子里的每个角落，金在奂走到沙发边将黄旼炫放下，抬手胡乱揩了把额上的汗，顺势躺到沙发上，将脑袋搁在黄旼炫的大腿上休息。  
黄旼炫轻揉金在奂的头发，顺手拿起一旁的书，翻看了起来。  
金在奂歇了一会儿，想起来什么突然起身，起身的时候脑袋还磕到了硬硬的书脊上，心疼的黄旼炫赶紧放下书查看他的情况。金在奂却像没有感觉一般，拉下黄旼炫在他脑袋上揉着的手，眨着眼睛看着黄旼炫说：“旼炫哥，我们玩游戏吧，输了的人做午饭。”  
黄旼炫笑出了声：“在奂呐，你哪会做饭啊，我怕你把厨房炸了。”  
“说得好像我一定会输一样。”  
黄旼炫一脸宠溺的看着金在奂：“想玩什么？”  
“花牌。”  
“家里有这种东西？”  
“嗯，上次丹尼尔他们来玩的时候带来的。”  
“以后我不在家的时候不许让别的Alpha来我们家。”黄旼炫一脸严肃。  
金在奂心想黄旼炫的占有欲可真强，脸上却堆着笑，讨好的说：“我知道啦，旼炫哥陪我玩嘛。”  
黄旼炫再装不下去，只笑笑应了。  
金在奂虽然游戏玩的不怎么样，但是耍的一手好赖皮，尤其是在黄旼炫面前，撒泼打滚的伎俩没少用，黄旼炫也秉着只要金在奂开心就好的原则，放任他耍赖皮。  
但赖皮耍着耍着总得拿点什么东西交换才算得上公平公正不是？  
黄旼炫虽宠着金在奂，但便宜该占还是得占的，金在奂反悔一张牌或者是多抽一张牌，就得拿一个吻来交换，黄旼炫觉得这桩买卖做的值。  
耍赖皮会上瘾，胜负欲也在悄悄作祟。  
在最后一张牌出手之前，金在奂见耍赖皮也救不回来了，便将桌上的牌胡乱一挥，全都打乱了，趁黄旼炫反应过来之前，猛地伸出两只手去捂住黄旼炫的眼睛，无奈动作过大，黄旼炫又毫无防备，上一秒还好好坐在地毯上玩牌的两个人，下一秒便呈了一上一下的姿势，在倒下之前，黄旼炫还眼疾手快的将手护在金在奂脑袋和腰上，以免磕到碰到。  
金在奂立马反应过来想起身，却被黄旼炫钳住，黄旼炫一脸玩味：“怎么，耍赖皮不够，将人扑倒还想自己跑了？”  
“没有，我……”  
“看来今天小饺子是真的想让我吃进肚子里了。”一个翻身两人就变换了上下的位置，金在奂在黄旼炫动作之前忙制止：“旼炫哥，别在这，回房间。”经过之前厨房那一次之后，金在奂就怕了黄旼炫了，坚决不能再被他折腾第二次。

黄旼炫看到金在奂祈求的的眼神，真的很想就地解决，但怕事后又得花好大的力气将人哄好，便将人抱起来回了房间。

回房间的路上也没闲着，没在金在奂的唇上过多停留，直接撬开他的贝齿就将舌头滑了进去，霸道的夺取他的氧气。一进房间黄旼炫便就着抱住金在奂的姿势将人压在了床上，依依不舍的离开他的唇，将两人的衣服全都扯了去，丢到床下，再次压下身来，脑袋绕到金在奂的后颈处，找到凸起的腺体咬了上去，微微用了些力，便有更多的蜂蜜信息素蹦泄出来，黄旼炫也释放了更多甜甜的葡萄柚信息素出来与蜂蜜信息素交缠在一起，屋子里瞬间铺满甜腻的信息素味道。

金在奂被信息素刺激的手软脚软，身下的欲望渐渐抬头，黄旼炫却只将唇停留在他的腺体处，欲望迟迟得不到满足，而被Alpha调教的极为敏感的小穴此时早已流出大股的淫液，身下早已泥泞不堪。

金在奂忍不住欲望的挑拨，紧抿嘴唇是为了不让令人脸红的呻吟溢出口，可欲望的折磨盖过没什么用处的羞耻，张开嘴一边“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟，一边催促着黄旼炫干点正经事儿。

黄旼炫早就被甜美的小Omega撩拨的身下发硬，听到小Omega的无声邀请，便迫不及待的将手探到身下人的密处，手刚来到小Omega的穴口处便感觉到了一片湿泞，揩了一把淫液在金在奂的眼前晃了晃说：“小饺子看看自己多骚，我还什么都没干，你就出了这么多水。”

金在奂早已多次领教过黄旼炫在床上的荤言荤语，可还是不能习惯如此淫荡色情的话从这样一副好看的皮囊里传出来，撇过脸去不看那淫靡的场面。

黄旼炫却非要扳过金在奂的脸让他直视自己：“哥哥说话的时候，小饺子得好好看着哥哥的脸才行啊。”

“呀！黄旼炫你别这么多废话！快一点！”

黄旼炫笑了笑，伸了一根手指进入小穴，在里面慢慢搅着，嘴上的荤话却止不住：“小饺子的骚穴不用扩张都已经这么松了，哥直接进去好不好？”

“你敢！哈啊……”黄旼炫本就是想逗金在奂，见他嘴上逞着能，便用另一只握起小Omega身前的玉茎，手上一个使力就来了一个提拉，同时小穴里也插入了三根手指，前后夹击的快感让小Omega倒抽了一口凉气，但刚刚得不到满足的欲火却是受用得很。

Alpha跪在小Omega的两腿间，卖力的讨好小Omega的身体，熟练的套弄动作和扩张让小Omega用最短的时间就得到了满足，无所顾忌的射了出来。

“小饺子满足了，就该换我了。”

Alpha不管还沉浸在高潮的余韵中没有回神的小Omega，爆发的欲望怂恿着Alpha粗暴的一个挺身就将自己送进小Omega身体的最深处，一刻不间歇的顶弄，刚刚高潮过的小Omega来不及反应，软下去的玉茎瞬间被插的硬挺了起来，意识还不清醒，但身体的记忆力却很好。  
小Omega伸腿勾上Alpha的腰，手也不自觉缠住他的脖子，Alpha对自己的调教成果很满意，将轻柔的吻作为奖励悉数落在小Omega的眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇、耳垂以及好看的锁骨上。

呻吟声一次浪过一次，交合处发出的噗咻水声也在配合着呻吟声回荡在房间里，两个被欲火操纵的人一个在身下受着，一个在身上给着，快感将两人冲击的想将对方揉进骨血。

小Omega承受着身上人疯狂的操干，Alpha清晰地感受着性器被小Omega的小穴紧紧夹住，性器不受控制的又胀大一圈，小Omega明显身子一颤，却惹得Alpha更疯狂的顶弄。

Alpha像是不知满足的野兽，不知是欲望的操控，还是对身下人对自己不够依赖的不满，理智被夺取，发了狠向着小Omega的生殖腔顶去，虽然知道不在发情期的小Omega的生殖腔很难被顶开，却还是固执的向着那处使劲的顶弄，心里期待着小Omega的生殖腔能在非发情期被自己顶开一个口子，好让自己彻底标记在他身下承欢的人。

小Omega意识到Alpha的想法，嘴里开始吱哇乱叫：“呃…不…不要顶…顶那里…疼…”

Alpha却像没有听见一般，着了魔的向着那处隐秘的部位继续操干。

小Omega被干的眼泪都流了出来，叫到嗓音沙哑，带着哭腔哑着嗓子，手上无力地推搡着身上的人，企图阻止他对自己的暴行。

Alpha抬头看见小Omega脸上挂着的泪水，一个心惊缓过神来，他只听到小Omega哑着嗓子喊“不要”，脸上的表情痛苦的扭曲着。Alpha停下身下的动作，伸手拭去小Omega挂在眼角的泪水，释放出自己的信息素试图安抚受惊的小Omega。

金在奂难受的很，催促着黄旼炫赶紧结束。

Alpha不再去冲击小Omega的生殖腔，又来回顶弄了几次，抽离出小Omega的穴口，射在了小Omega的腿间。

黄旼炫顾不得回味刚刚高潮带来的快感，心里挂着金在奂，赶紧探身过去查看他的情况，小心翼翼的开口，“在奂呐，你怎么样？”  
金在奂不答反问：“黄旼炫，你爱我吗？”  
“当然爱，就算你问我千遍万遍，我的答案也不会变！”  
“那你刚刚是在做什么？”  
“对不起，我……”  
“黄旼炫你到现在还不信我。”  
黄旼炫心凉了半截，他宁愿金在奂在他面前哭闹，打他骂他混蛋，也不愿他冷静的出奇问他是否爱他。  
“在奂，我不是不信你，我是不信我自己，对不起，我刚刚可能是疯了，你打我好不好？你不要生气，对不起。”黄旼炫拉起金在奂的手往自己身上打，金在奂抽回手搂上黄旼炫的腰，将脑袋埋在他胸口，他不恨他，也不怨他，他只是觉得愧疚，原来这么久还是会让他不安。  
黄旼炫使劲将人搂在怀里，不舍得松手，害怕一松手他就会离开再也不回来了。  
“旼炫哥，我饿了。”  
黄旼炫颤着嗓音说：“我先抱你去清理，一会去给你做饭好不好？”  
“嗯。”

黄旼炫很庆幸金在奂没有拒绝他。

……

金在奂坐在餐桌前看着在洗碗池前刷碗的黄旼炫的背影，觉得这个男人爱他爱到没有安全感，爱他爱到快失去自己，他起身从背后抱住黄旼炫，问他：“旼炫哥，等你忙完这阵带我去旅行好不好？就我们两个人。”  
黄旼炫继续着刷碗的动作，宠溺的说：“好，再等我几天，你想去哪我都陪你去。”  
“嗯，好。”  
黄旼炫知道，金在奂不会离开他。

 

一点点喜欢（七）

“如果你想要的只有一句我爱你，那我就每天跟你说一遍，直到你没有能力再爱我的那一天，或者是我没有能力再跟你说我爱你的那一天。”

黄旼炫将金在奂的每一句话都放在了心上，他答应金在奂等忙过这阵子就带他去旅行，他每一天都记在心上，所以每天都努力工作，最好是一分钟能劈成五分钟来用，一天就能完成五天的工作。  
自打上次之后黄旼炫再没主动碰过金在奂，连亲吻都不敢，只有金在奂跟他撒着娇讨要亲抱的时候，他才敢张开双臂跟他有点肌肤接触。  
忙活了几天没日没夜的日子，黄旼炫终于敲定了最后一个合作案，将文件放进办公桌的第二格抽屉，伸了个懒腰，给公司副总发了个消息交代了一下，就给自己放了个长假。  
一回到家就柔声唤着烙在他心上的名字，“在奂呐。”  
金在奂听到黄旼炫喊他的名字，从书房里探出脑袋，脸上堆满笑像个小孩子一样朝着黄旼炫跑过去，伸出手勾着他的脖子，直接跳到他怀里，双腿缠上他的腰，黄旼炫赶紧伸出手托住金在奂，还差点没站稳摔到身后的沙发上。  
“在奂今天是怎么了，主动投怀送抱？”  
“想你了，你都忙了好几天了。”  
“是我这几天忽略你了。”  
金在奂脑袋窝在黄旼炫的肩窝，使劲摇了摇头说：“不是，我知道旼炫哥是想快点结束工作，然后带我去玩。”  
“你这个小机灵鬼，什么都知道。”  
黄旼炫退了一步，坐到后面的沙发上，将人从他身上扒下来，换了个姿势将人揽在怀里问：“打算去哪玩？”  
“你想去哪？”  
“去哪都行，只要有你就行。”  
金在奂的小眼珠嘀哩咕噜转着，小脑袋瓜里的想法一个接着一个，最后两眼发光看着黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，我们去看极光好不好？”  
“你想去看极光？”  
“嗯，以前大哥带嫂子去看过极光，嫂子回来后有给我讲，当时就想如果以后有了心爱的人也要一起去看极光……”金在奂的小嘴兴奋地讲个不停，眼里发出的光一波比一波亮。  
黄旼炫只听得到“心爱的人”这四个人，他说他是他心爱的人。  
黄旼炫握起金在奂的手，摸着他无名指上的婚戒，又与他十指交握，看着他，满眼的宠溺：“冬季是观赏极光的最佳时机，你可真会挑。”  
金在奂憨憨的笑着：“嘿嘿。”  
“那想去哪个地方看极光？”  
“没决定好……”  
黄旼炫知道金在奂嫌麻烦，便替他决定：“芬兰和冰岛选一个。”  
“为什么不说其他的地方。”  
“反正你也没决定好到底要去哪，不如我来帮你缩小一下范围。”  
“那干嘛还让我选择，干脆直接定一个地方啊。”  
“那就芬兰好了。”  
“可我想去冰岛。”  
“那就听你的。”  
黄旼炫最讨厌别人拖沓，犹豫不决，特别是工作的时候，手下人胆敢拿两份策划案让他选择比较好的一份的话，那这人大概可以卷铺盖卷走人了。但唯独对金在奂，他包容他所有的脾气和犹豫，他决定不好的事情他帮他决定就好了。  
黄旼炫坐在床边看着金在奂收拾行李箱，一会儿放这个进去，一会儿又把那个拿出来。  
“旼炫哥，我们会拍很多照片的吧？那要带相机走，多拿几个镜头，啊，把你的胶卷机也带上吧……”金在奂在一旁自顾自的说着话，黄旼炫只在一旁温柔的笑着，他觉得现在这一刻很幸福，因为这一刻金在奂是完全属于他的。  
大概是最后真的忍不住了，行李箱已经被金在奂塞满了大大小小的物件，相机也带了好几个，镜头散在一旁：“在奂呐，景色装进眼里就好了，没有必要再收进镜头里，如果以后你还想看，我们不看照片，我再带你去就是了。”  
“嗯……那要不就带一个相机一个镜头？”  
“好。”  
黄旼炫将金在奂收拾的乱七八糟的行李重新收拾了一遍，将没有必要的物件全都放了回去，简单的装了几件衣物和必需用品就装箱完毕了。  
金在奂趁黄旼炫去卫生间的间隙，鬼头鬼脑的拿了几根管状的东西偷偷塞进行李箱，刚好被从卫生间出来的黄旼炫撞见，但黄旼炫并未在意，以为金在奂又偷偷将他拿出来的零食塞了进去。  
后来越想越不对劲，金在奂塞那东西进去的时候那样子就像在做什么见不得人的事，生怕被他发现。在出门之前，黄旼炫借口要再检查一遍行李箱，别再漏带什么东西就要开箱检查，行李箱却被金在奂死命护着说已经检查过了没有漏带的东西，黄旼炫更觉得不对劲了，一定得开箱检查不可。金在奂拗不过黄旼炫，由着他开了箱子，黄旼炫将几支细短的试管样子的东西拿在手里，问金在奂是什么。金在奂眼神闪躲，支支吾吾的只说是零食，黄旼炫皱着眉头问：“什么零食？”  
“哎呀，就是吃的零食，你快放进去。”金在奂想蒙混过关，说完就要去抢。黄旼炫将手举高，金在奂踮着脚都够不到。  
“在奂，这是抑制剂没错吧？”  
金在奂一下泄了气，垂着脑袋不敢看黄旼炫：“嗯。”  
“我在你身边还需要抑制剂吗？”明明是质问，却那般小心翼翼。  
“我……我发情期就这几天了，不想和你出去玩的时间被浪费。”  
黄旼炫立时没了脾气，只叹了口气，伸手去摸金在奂垂下去的脑袋：“怎么会浪费呢？你在我身边的每一分每一秒都是美好的。况且，我给自己放了个长假，你想玩多长时间都没问题。”  
“旼炫哥……我……”  
黄旼炫将抑制剂扔进了垃圾桶，合上箱子，从桌子上提下来，一手拎着箱子，一手牵过金在奂的手说：“走吧，再磨蹭该误了飞机了。”  
“嗯。”  
……  
一路上转了两次机，终于到了目的地，黄旼炫带着金在奂去提了之前早预定好的车子载着他开往酒店。  
其实，本应该有人来接的，但黄旼炫想自己开车载着金在奂溜达溜达，便没让人来接。  
冬日里的冰岛和其他城市一样，到处都被冰雪裹成银灰色。这日的风雪很大，黄旼炫小心翼翼的在冰天雪地里开车行驶，时不时转头看看坐在一旁副驾驶的金在奂，他显然对这里的一切都感到好奇，左看看右看看，偶尔打开车窗往外瞅，顷刻间冷气便携卷着雪花飞进来，金在奂被窜进车里的冷意打了一个哆嗦，赶紧摇上了车窗，黄旼炫见他这副样子就在一旁笑笑，像看一个还没长大的孩子。  
继续往前行驶着，车内的暖气将车窗裹上一层雾气，金在奂便乖乖的拿车里的抹布将前面的挡风玻璃上的雾气擦掉，好让黄旼炫的视线没有阻碍。  
前方是一望无际的雪山，一层连着一层的向天际连绵，然后渐渐消隐在厚软的云层中，看不真切，天边的云彩是粉色的，紫色的，像童话故事里的模样。  
其实，黄旼炫一直很害怕会出现暴风雪的天气，如果只有他一个人的话，什么样的鬼天气都无所谓，但现在身边有金在奂，他对一切未知的事情都感到害怕，害怕一点点的雨水和雪珠慢慢汇集变大，最后变成暴风雪，向他们铺天盖地的卷过来。  
比较幸运的是，天气虽然不算好，但并没有出现更糟的情况，车子慢慢驶进山谷的时候，没有明目张胆的狂风和暴雪，只是灌进了浓的化不开的雾。  
驶过黄昏又入夜，车子终于抵达，黄旼炫将车子缓缓停靠在一旁，看着金在奂坐在副驾驶上正睡得香甜，轻轻唤了声“在奂”也未见人转醒，便从驾驶座下来，绕到副驾驶打开车门，将人抱了下来，腾不出手拿箱子，便吩咐了酒店的人帮忙提出来。  
进了酒店，一股像正在煮着的热气扑面而来，金在奂在黄旼炫怀里动了动继续睡着，黄旼炫将人轻轻放在床上，将外套除了去，掖好被角，自己便开始收拾东西。  
金在奂酣然入睡，一夜无梦。  
第二日天气很好，黄旼炫带金在奂去了蓝湖，说是湖，其实就是一个露天的温泉SPA馆，水不算热，裸露在外面的皮肤在冬季还是有些凉。  
“旼炫哥，我以前以为冰岛很冷，其实和我们那里的冬天温度也差不多嘛！还好我们没有拿太多厚衣服！”  
“旼炫哥你看，冰岛的硬币上刻的都是些海产品的图案诶！”  
“旼炫哥你看，这里的瀑布被冰封了！”  
“旼炫哥，你把相机拿出来，快在这里给我拍张照片！”  
“旼炫哥你说冰岛的夏天是什么样子的？”  
“旼炫哥你快看，冰川上有些冰雕的冰块掉下来，都漂浮在湖面上耶！”  
“还有还有，入海口的沙滩上也散着好多大大小小的碎冰！”  
“旼炫哥……”  
金在奂这几天一直都处于高度兴奋的状态中，蹦蹦跳跳的像个活泼的小兔子。  
黄旼炫挑了个好天气，这夜晴朗，大概能看得到极光，八点吃过晚饭后便牵着金在奂的手出来了，一路开着车往前疾驶，降下车窗往外看着，好像开了很久，金在奂一直待着车里觉得无聊，黄旼炫便将车子靠在一旁，两人下车随便找了个地方坐了下来等着极光自己来临。  
“在奂呐，你知道冰岛为什么叫冰岛吗？”  
金在奂很诚实：“不知道。”  
“有一个说法是当初取名为冰岛的时候，是希望人们会因为这个名字吓得不敢来，因为他们很担心如果有太多人来的话会使它失去生机。”  
“那也有很多人就是很喜欢冬天啊，恨不得一年365天每天都是冰天雪地。”  
“但人的承受能力是有限的呀。”  
……  
金在奂抬头看着天上的繁星说：“旼炫哥你看，这里的星星真好看，又亮又多。”  
黄旼炫侧头看着金在奂说：“远处的星光不及你眼底明亮的千万分之一。”  
金在奂也回过头来看着黄旼炫：“因为我的眼底住着你，心里也是。”  
远处的山、海、天在黑夜里悄无声息的衔接在一起，金在奂眯起眼睛发现一侧的山头出现了可疑的云彩，伸手指着云彩的方向，大声喊着黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你看那边有好看的云彩！”  
黄旼炫顺着金在奂指的方向看过去，对他说：“那不是云彩，是极光。”  
金在奂兴奋地站起来，朝那个方向跑去，黄旼炫赶紧追上去拉住他：“别跑了，你追不上也够不到的。”  
金在奂这才停下脚步，又就地坐了下来，将脑袋靠在黄旼炫的肩头，两个人靠在一起看远处的极光缓慢而切实的移动着，从山顶延伸到天际，远处被极光所覆盖的地方都被它点亮，雪山、湖面、天际……他们并不知道它将向哪里延伸，在哪里结束，会不会停留，又会照亮这方天地多久，谁都无法揣测它的意图。  
他们只能坐在地上，缩成小小的一团，看它肆意蔓延，看它迂回刺破，一道极光出现后照亮了一方天地，接着又出现第二道，在一望无际的山边天边慢慢酝酿成形，极光爆发时候会让看着的人们有一种束手无措却又幸福的错觉。  
“旼炫哥，原来极光是这样的，亲眼见到比多年前从嫂子的嘴里听到的更壮观更真实，原来它是这样生长出来的，旼炫哥，谢谢你带我来看极光。”  
黄旼炫歪过头吻上金在奂的唇，他们在绚烂的极光下肆无忌惮的亲吻缠绵，如极光一同绽放，幸福感从两颗心底爆发，缠绵缱倦，令人不舍。  
结束极光的观赏回到酒店已经深夜，金在奂觉得身体有些不舒服，却没告诉黄旼炫，只是随便冲了个澡就打算躺在床上睡了，不知是刚刚被五彩斑斓的极光所带来的幸福感消耗掉了大量的体力，还是因为这几天玩的太high，以至于现在很累，他躺在床上，感觉浑身发烫，却手脚无力，想昏沉的睡过去，身上的巨热却折磨得他怎么都睡不着。

黄旼炫在浴室冲着澡，金在奂喊不出他的名字，只能任自己蜷缩在床上，燥热感裹成一室的恶魔，贪婪地舔舐着他心里的欲望，金在奂意识到自己是发了情。

他心里念着黄旼炫的名字，但是嘴里发不出声，额上的汗珠顺着脸颊淌下来，下身瘙痒难耐，想让人进入。

他在祈祷着黄旼炫能快点洗完澡出来救他。

黄旼炫因为惦记着刚刚金在奂的反应有些不对劲，没花太多的时间洗澡，甚至连头发都没洗，便从浴室出来了，刚推开浴室的门就闻到甜腻的蜂蜜味道直窜入他的鼻腔，他只用了半秒的时间反应出金在奂进入了发情期，冲到床边将金在奂搂进怀里查看他的情况。

金在奂此时被欲望折磨的没有半点力气，眼里脸上全都是被欲火冲击的痕迹，只哑着嗓子喊出：“旼炫哥…帮我…”

黄旼炫在推开浴室门闻到金在奂的蜂蜜信息素的时候，自己的葡萄柚信息素便不自觉的被刺激出来，下体也慢慢有了发硬发胀的反应，此时看着沉浸在浴火里的恋人，自己如何忍得住，将金在奂的睡袍褪了去，又将人轻轻放回床上，自己也褪去浴袍便压了上去。

激烈而缠绵的吻在两人之间互相交换，水啧啧的声音从两人贴合的唇瓣处传出来，金在奂用力搂着黄旼炫的脖子，热乎乎的身体直往黄旼炫的身上贴，黄旼炫被他楼的快要喘不上气，不舍的离开金在奂的唇，缓了口气说：“在奂别楼我这么紧，我要被你掐死了。”

金在奂却像听不见似的更用力的搂住他，黄旼炫见陷入欲海里的恋人此刻并没有什么理智，无奈只能将他的手拉下来扣在床上，又将吻落在身下人的身上。

金在奂被钳制住了双手，无法碰触身上的人，只能挺着自己的身体迎合着身上人的动作。

金在奂在情事里从不是什么主动的人，也不会说什么色情的荤话，大概是发情热在作祟，身上人却又偏偏只知道将吻落在他身上，不满足他，他被欲望裹挟，脑子里一片空白，情爱面前不存在什么理智和羞耻，他现在只有一个想法，只想被狠狠地操干。

“哈啊…旼炫哥…别…别啃了…进来好不好…我想要…”

“在奂想要什么？”

“想要…旼炫哥…进来…干我…”

黄旼炫很少听到金在奂在床上这么主动地要求，看着身下人难得求他做爱，心里的欲火燃得更旺，将身下人捞起来翻了个身，让金在奂跪趴在床上，将他两腿间的距离顶的更开些，趴在他身上将吻落在他光滑的脊背上，手缓缓向小穴里毫不费力的送了两根手指。

金在奂身子明显的颤了一下，依旧哑着嗓子说：“旼炫哥…别弄了…直接进来吧…我难受…”

“我怕伤到你。”

“没事儿…进来吧…求求你…给我…”

黄旼炫觉得小Omega的发情期是个很神奇的阶段，能让本不重情欲的人主动求爱，让平时羞于启齿的话全都从恋人嘴里蹦出来。

黄旼炫一手捏住金在奂的腰，一手握住自己的性器对准穴口顶了进去，处于发情期的小Omega的穴口比平时敏感许多，金在奂满头是汗，仰着脖子粗喘着，呻吟声不间断的从嘴里溢出来，折磨他许久的瘙痒感终于有所缓解。

“旼炫哥…再快些…”

Alpha粗壮的性器在小Omega滑软的甬道内享受着一张一合的内壁带来的快感，不知不觉间又胀大了一圈，黄旼炫紧握着金在奂软绵绵的腰大肆操干着。

金在奂随着身后人剧烈的操干动作来回摇晃着，手脚并没有什么力气，膝盖撑在床上被来回磨蹭的发红肿痛也毫无察觉，剧烈的快感早已将痛感湮灭，他只沉沦在欲望里浮浮沉沉，胳膊酸麻，撑在床上其实并没有发挥相应的效用，他能维持跪趴在床上的姿势，全靠黄旼炫握在他腰间的手支撑，他只将自己置身于快感中，其余的全都交给他的恋人。

“额啊…旼炫哥…你轻点…”粗长的性器在甬道内来来回回毫无章法的贯穿着他，每一次都狠狠地碾过他的穴心，他惊呼着想往前窜逃，却每次都被黄旼炫捏住腰拉回来，他只能乖乖趴在下面任身上人疯狂的操干。

身上的Alpha好像有永远都用不完的体力，在后面不知疲倦的操干着小Omega，抱着他的腰与自己贴的更近些，囊袋在穴口处拍打在小Omega的屁股上发出“啪啪啪”的靡靡之音，他却还觉得不够，发了狠的往里捅进，想要把阻隔在外面的两颗圆球也都捅进去才好。

“啊哈…嗯…旼…旼炫哥…太快了…求求你慢一点…我撑不住了…”今天的小Omega很容易就开口求饶。

Alpha忽然将粗壮的性器一下抽离出小Omega的穴口，小Omega还来不及挽留跟反应，却又被Alpha抱着腰翻了个身，让他仰躺在床上，将腿推到自己的肩膀上又是新一轮的操干。

小Omega被操干的浑身发着抖，身体却还是不受控住的随着Alpha的动作来来回回，Alpha加大力度朝着小Omega的生殖腔撞击，处于发情期的小Omega的生殖腔很轻易就被撞开了个口子，Alpha忍住欲望，将性器停在生殖腔口，问身下的人：“我可以进去吗？”

小Omega在自己的生殖腔被撞开口子的瞬间，意识也被撞回了大半，所以此时Alpha说的是什么意思他清楚的很，自己的一颗心早都落在了他身上，生根发芽，自己又有什么不愿意的：“旼炫…旼炫…进来吧…标记我…”

Alpha听到小Omega说出虽破碎却也完整的话时，心里软得一塌糊涂，俯下身咬住小Omega的腺体刺激出更多的信息素，也释放出自己更多的信息素与之交缠，同时一个挺身将自己没入小Omega的生殖腔，将滚烫的精液射进去与之结合。

小Omega感受到滚烫的精液烧灼的他想逃却逃不掉，自己身前的性器也射出乳白色的浊液，散着两个人的腹部，小Omega沉浸在高潮中，意识模糊，只一个劲的唤着恋人的名字：“旼炫…旼炫…旼炫…”，一遍又一遍。

两个人终于先后释放，金在奂的发情热也渐渐散去，黄旼炫将自己软下去的性器抽出金在奂的小穴，将人搂在自己怀里休息。

过了一会儿，黄旼炫见怀里的人气息趋于平稳之后便将人抱进浴室清理，金在奂任他抱着，两人一起坐进浴池，黄旼炫在他身下细心的将刚刚留下的浊液一点一点清理出来。

不知是因为浴池里的水温过高，还是因为发情期的缘故，金在奂感觉刚刚退下去的发情热再次席卷而来，让自己燥热难耐，后穴的甬道还没被彻底清理干净，又被新生出的肠液濡湿，可疑的绯红再次以肉眼可见的速度顺着耳垂爬上脸颊，浴室内甜腻的蜂蜜味铺天盖地。

黄旼炫本还在给金在奂做着清理，却被再次湿润的甬道吓了一跳，抬起头看着金在奂再次被欲望烧燃的双目，停下手里的动作问他：“又想要了吗？”

金在奂觉得害羞，但却被发情热折磨的理智全无，咬着下唇点了点头。

黄旼炫轻轻亲了亲金在奂红的滴血的脸颊，将人拉进怀里，捧着脸肆意亲吻，伸手探到小Omega还未来得及合拢的小穴，都不用再次做扩张，软肉微微颤着抖，一张一合，无声的邀请粗壮的性器再次进入。

黄旼炫就着在浴池中的姿势，将金在奂的双腿捞起来，让人跨坐在自己身上，直接提枪上阵，就着水的滑湿将自己的性器一插到底，爽的金在奂惊呼出声。

Alpha再次在小Omega紧致的甬道内肆无忌惮的抽插着，一抽一插间裹带着四十几度温热的水流与肠液来回交换，甬道内不知是水是肠液，硕大的性器在里面搅弄抽插发出“噗滋噗滋”的声音。

氤氲的热气将两个人笼罩在情欲里，两个人都觉得水温在没人控制的情况下自动升高，腾起的热气将人蒸的喘不过气。

“哈啊…旼炫哥…我…嗯…”小Omega只感觉自己溺在欲海里，也不知道自己到底想要什么，出口的话不成词不成句。

Alpha将小Omega的呻吟声悉数拾进了耳朵里，他觉得此时沾染了情欲的恋人的低喘和沙哑像是被劈成几瓣的嗓音魅惑至极，他根本受不住如此诱惑，埋在小Omega体内的性器再次胀大。

小Omega搂住恋人的脖子，将脑袋磕在他的肩窝，半眯着被欲望冲红的眼睛，放松自己的身体感受着恋人带给自己的快感。

Alpha空出手握上小Omega身前的性器，指尖绕在龟头处打转，轻而易举的引得小Omega的一阵颤抖，龟头早已分泌出些许的淫液，淌着淫液的性器被Alpha温热的手掌握住，轻揉且富有技巧的上下撸动，小Omega直挺挺的性器饥渴的往Alpha手里送，想要的更多。

金在奂被前后夹击的快感很快便被推送至高潮，前端被黄旼炫上下揉捏的马上要缴械。

“嗯啊…旼炫哥…要射了…不行了…哈啊…”

“在奂等一会儿，我们一起。”

“不要…啊…你还要…好久…不要…”金在奂知道自己恋人的精力，他不可能这么快就射出来。

“在奂乖，一会儿就好。”黄旼炫今日好像不是很想折腾金在奂。

Alpha用手指堵住小Omega性器的马眼，马上就要喷射出的淫液被全数拦截，小Omega脸涨得通红：“不要…松…松开…求求你…让我射…”许是知道Alpha喜欢他在情事里的求饶声，所以今日说了好多次的求求你，希望Alpha能依着他。

Alpha低头亲吻小Omega的后颈处，轻柔又霸道，身下力量不减，依旧疯狂的顶弄着，重复着交合的动作。小Omega全身如过电般不断痉挛，面色嫣红，眼装春意，嘴泄淫语。

“哈啊…你…你快…快点射出来…啊…”

“这就给你。”

Alpha的精力似是用不完，粗壮的男根在一次一次的来回抽插中再次胀大，几乎已经粗涨到小Omega小穴要含不住的地步，Alpha却还是在不知满足的索取，小Omega却只能随着Alpha来回的穿刺的动作而不断的呻吟和颤抖，他感觉自己后面隐隐发胀，像是被磨肿了一般。

在数次重复抽出又插入的动作之后，Alpha松开钳住小Omega性器的手，两个人先后射了出来。

淫液混在水里，像蜉蝣一般在水底游荡。

高潮过后的金在奂趴在黄旼炫身上大口大口的喘着粗气，双手无力地垂在两侧，脑中一片空白，射精时脑中的一根弦突然崩断，眼底晕着水汽，模糊着看不清东西。

等金在奂意识回笼的时候，感觉到黄旼炫正体贴的就着浴池里温热的水在小穴里轻柔的搅弄着帮他清理，金在奂全身没有一丝力气瘫在恋人身上任由他的动作。

黄旼炫注意到金在奂看着自己的目光，抬起头又将人拉过来来了个深吻，绵长饱含爱意。

等黄旼炫亲够了，才站起身拿浴巾将人裹起来抱出了浴室，轻轻放回床上。

黄旼炫也翻身上床，将鼻子凑到金在奂后颈处闻了闻，他的信息素不再是单纯的蜂蜜味，里面也混了自己甜甜的葡萄柚的味道，这种味道让他觉得心安，这不再是和以前一样挥几下就会散去的味道了，是会长久的跟随金在奂一生的味道，是属于他和他的味道，黄旼炫动情的将金在奂紧紧搂住。

两个人折腾了大半夜，眼见着天色马上就要转亮，金在奂窝在黄旼炫的怀里有些昏昏欲睡，刚合上眼皮，就听见黄旼炫在他头顶慢悠悠的开口：“在奂呐，你知道吗，我真的好爱你，爱到想把你植入骨血。”

金在奂睁开眼睛抬头看着黄旼炫的眼睛，说：“嗯，我知道的，一直都知道。”

“我是个俗气至顶又贪婪至极的人，说不出什么动人的情话，能想到的只有一句我爱你，但我却贪婪地想要你给我更多，不只是一句我爱你，我想要你整个人，要你整颗心。”

“如果你想要的只有一句我爱你，那我就每天跟你说一遍，直到你没有能力再爱我的那一天，或者是我没有能力再跟你我爱你的那一天。如果想要我整个人，我就在这里，在你身边。如果想要我整颗心，已经交给你了，现在我心里满满的都是你。”

“嗯，我很幸福。”

“黄旼炫，我爱你。”

 

一点点喜欢（八）

黄旼炫忙完公司的事，一回到家，金在奂就以树袋熊的姿势挂在了他身上。

“想我了？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天去福利院了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“怎么没去呢？”  
“不想去。”  
“那你今天都做什么了？”  
“想你了。”  
黄旼炫笑了笑，揉了揉金在奂乖顺的头发说：“一整天都在想我啊？”  
“嗯。”  
黄旼炫觉得今天金在奂格外粘人，“这么想我的话，那我们做点什么事啊？”

说完黄旼炫抱着金在奂走到沙发上，就着熊抱的姿势将人压在身下便开始亲吻，吻够了又开始撕扯金在奂的衣服，金在奂娇喘连连，推搡着黄旼炫阻止他下一步的动作：“旼炫哥，先等会……”  
“不等。”  
“哈啊…你别咬我……”  
“旼炫哥，我怀孕了。”  
黄旼炫停了动作，脑袋里的一根弦突然绷直：“嗯？”  
“我怀孕了。”  
“你说什么？再说一遍。”  
“我说我怀孕了！”

黄旼炫脑袋里的弦彻底断了，赶紧起身将人扶起来，把衣服给他整理好，激动的问：“在奂呐，你说的都是真的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“你真的怀孕了？”  
“嗯。”  
黄旼炫激动地抱住金在奂，嘴里一直嘟囔着：“在奂呐，我爱你。”  
“咳咳咳……旼炫哥，你抱的太紧，我都要喘不过气了。”  
黄旼炫这才将人放开：“对不起，我就是太高兴了，你没事吧？”  
“嗯。”  
黄旼炫将脑袋搁在金在奂的肚子上，嘴里念念有词：“宝宝啊，我是你爸爸，你要乖乖的呀。”  
金在奂摸着黄旼炫的头发笑着说：“旼炫哥，宝宝还没成型呢，他听不到的。”  
“那我也要跟他说话，每天都要跟他说，这样他一出生就能知道我是他的爸爸了。”  
“旼炫哥，你喜欢女儿还是喜欢儿子。”  
“只要是你生的，我都喜欢。”

自打黄旼炫知道金在奂怀孕之后，他就不让金在奂再往福利院跑了，要么在家待着，要么跟着他去公司。黄旼炫都恨不得将人变成一个钥匙扣挂在他身上，金在奂笑着调侃说：“旼炫哥，你也太小题大做了。”  
黄旼炫却一脸正经的说：“你的事才不是小事！”

也不知道什么时候起，黄旼炫给金在奂养成了睡觉的时候趴在他身上睡的习惯，就像小孩子一样，整个人都压在黄旼炫身上，有时候黄旼炫被他压的厉害了，就轻手轻脚的将人托到一旁抱着睡，可没过多长时间他又爬到自己身上去了，久而久之，黄旼炫也懒得动了，就惯着他，任他压着。这样惯着他的结果就是第二天手麻脚麻，身子也麻。还不舍得打，不舍得骂，满腹都是幸福的重量。

金在奂怀孕之后还是没有改掉晚上喜欢趴在黄旼炫身上睡觉的习惯，黄旼炫担心金在奂趴着睡会压到宝宝，所以每天晚上只要金在奂一爬到他身上他就轻手轻脚的将人托下去，一整夜都在睡着又醒来之间反反复复。

每次到了第二天一大早，黄旼炫顶着一双熊猫眼，无精打采的打着哈欠坐在餐桌上的时候，金在奂都会精神饱满的看着黄旼炫，明快的问他：“旼炫哥，你昨晚没睡好吗？怎么这么没有精神。”

黄旼炫就只是扯着嘴角笑笑，再往他盘子里夹块鸡蛋。

这日，金在奂照常抱着黄旼炫睡觉，迷迷糊糊还没睡着，听见头顶传来黄旼炫疲惫的声音：“在奂呐，你以后睡觉老实点好不好？不要再往我身上爬了。”

金在奂扭了扭身子，冲着黄旼炫撒娇：“在旼炫哥身上睡觉舒服。”

“我怕你压着宝宝。”

金在奂松开抱着黄旼炫腰的手，赌气的转过身去，背对着黄旼炫不说话。

黄旼炫不知道金在奂又使什么性子，赶紧将身子凑过去，将人扳过来圈在怀里：“怎么了，不让你那样睡还生气了？”

金在奂往黄旼炫胸口蹭了蹭问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，宝宝出生之后，你是不是就不喜欢我了？”

黄旼炫之前特意去咨询过医生，知道处于孕期的小Omega格外敏感，情绪也不稳定，他知道肯定是金在奂又在胡思乱想了，赶紧安抚着他：“在奂说什么呢，哥怎么会不喜欢你呢？”

“那为什么自打你知道我怀孕后，就天天宝宝长宝宝短的？”

“因为宝宝在你肚子里啊，宝宝不舒服了，你会更难受的啊。”

金在奂闷闷的小声嘟囔：“我才不信呢。”

“就为这事生气了？你在吃宝宝的醋吗？”

“才不是呢。”

“好了，我对你的感情你能感受不到吗？我恨不得把一颗心都掏给你了。还有啊，你这醋吃的实在是没有道理，宝宝都还没出生，就算是吃醋，也该是我吃醋才对吧？”

“你又吃什么醋？”

“我怕宝宝出生以后啊，就要跟我抢你了，宝宝肯定会仗着自己又小又可爱就跟我抢你，我抢不过怎么办？”黄旼炫一边哄着金在奂，一边委委屈屈的跟他撒娇。金在奂被他闹得没法，这才消了气，并且答应以后老老实实睡觉，不再往他身上爬。

可习惯怎么能一下子说改就改呢？

黄旼炫还是每天顶着一对熊猫眼去公司，公司员工见了自家总裁都用奇怪的眼神看着他，但没人敢多说什么，只是在茶余饭后做个谈资。公司副总是黄旼炫多年的好兄弟，说话也随意些，见黄旼炫靠在椅背上用手揉着眼睛，十分关心的说：“旼炫啊，那种事也要节制点啊，你体力再好也不是这么个折腾法啊。”

黄旼炫差点把手里的遥控器朝他的脸砸过去：“在奂怀孕了。”

“那就更不能这么瞎折腾了。”语气十分的诚恳，谁听都是为着对方着想。

“你瞎想些什么呢，在奂晚上睡觉不老实，我怕他着凉，时不时的就得起来给他盖被子，所以才睡不好。”

“你这怎么跟养了个孩子似的。”

“养个孩子我乐意，你管得着吗你？”

“是是是，您心里美着呢，但还是要注意身体啊。”副总挑了挑眉，一脸贱笑，黄旼炫伸手抓起桌上的无线鼠标朝他扔了过去。

黄旼炫觉得这日子要是再这么过下去，宝宝还没出生呢，自己就已经被折腾死了，宝宝大概只能有一个单亲爸爸了。

吃过晚饭后，金在奂捧着一桶饼干坐在沙发上看电视，黄旼炫走过来将他手里的饼干拿走：“刚吃了饭，怎么又吃饼干？”顺手擦掉了金在奂嘴角的饼干残渣。

金在奂嘴里的饼干还没咽下去，一边嚼着饼干，一边伸手去抢被黄旼炫拿走的饼干：“是你儿子想吃。”

“又强词夺理，在奂呐，不是跟你说过了，你现在怀孕了不能吃太多零食，添加剂太多了。你要实在想吃的话，就让李嫂去给你买点你能吃的零食，你看这是什么饼干，油腻腻的，全是添加剂和防腐剂。你什么时候又跑出去偷偷买零食了？嗯？除了这个，是不是还有其他的，你都藏哪了？”

金在奂一听黄旼炫要抄他零食仓，赶紧转移他的注意力，硬生生的逼了几滴眼泪出来，作势就要哭：“黄旼炫你凶我！嘤嘤嘤……”

黄旼炫知道金在奂是想蒙混过关，便也装着生气：“你是打算我自己去翻还是你自己乖乖拿出来？”

金在奂见装哭不好用了，便开始撒娇，拽着他的衣角说：“旼炫哥~真的没有了，我就买了这一包，真的不骗你。”

“看来得我自己去翻了。”

金在奂赶紧将人拽住，磨磨蹭蹭的去到书房里，从黄旼炫的书后头掏了一堆零食出来，鼓着腮帮子把掏出来的零食全都扔到了地上，大有一股“不让我吃掉就全都扔掉”的架势，委委屈屈的说：“就这些了。”

黄旼炫一边气他不听话，一边又觉得好笑，这家伙竟然能想得出这么块地方，还有他这副样子也太可爱了吧！黄旼炫走过去捏了捏他的脸：“在奂呐，你也太可爱了，但是这些零食我就先没收了，以后你不准再偷偷去买零食了。”

金在奂小声嘀咕：“不让我自己买，我就让丹尼尔给我买……”

“你嘀咕什么呢？”

“没有，我说我以后再也不吃了。”

“嗯，乖。”

金在奂的零食梦想破碎。 

黄旼炫最近偷偷搬去了客房睡觉，晚上等金在奂睡熟了，他就偷偷跑去客房，第二天早上在金在奂醒来之前再回到主卧抱着金在奂。孕期的小Omega信息素实在是大得惊人，屋子里铺天盖地的全是他信息素的味道，黄旼炫闻着香甜浓郁的蜂蜜信息素，生怕一个没忍住就伤了金在奂，所以还是离他远一点儿比较安全。

黄旼炫以为自己做得滴水不漏，可金在奂却偏偏是个敏感又多疑的主。

金在奂睡觉睡到半夜，一个翻身，习惯性的往旁边摸索，想寻着熟悉的体温，却发现身边没了人。

金在奂有些郁闷，仰躺在床上望着天花板嘟囔：“这是第几天了？好像有一个多星期了。”

“旼炫哥为什么要和我分房睡？”

“他是不是不喜欢我了？”

“是不是嫌我怀孕不好看了？”

“旼炫哥宁愿去客房睡都不愿意和我同床共枕吗？”

“我已经这么没有魅力了吗？”

“……”

许多奇奇怪怪的想法每晚都窜进金在奂的脑袋，折磨得他脑袋快要爆炸。

早上顶着黑眼圈的人成功从黄旼炫换成了金在奂。

“在奂呐，你这是怎么了？”

“没怎么，最近总觉得睡不够。”

金在奂变的乖巧懂事，不再跟黄旼炫使性子，也不再缠着他亲亲抱抱，零食也不再偷偷吃了，冰箱里的冰激凌一点都没有减少……这样听话懂事的金在奂让黄旼炫有点害怕。

黄旼炫依旧每天晚上往客房跑，金在奂依旧自己一个人闷在被窝里胡思乱想。思念积攒的多了会变成顽疾，且根深蒂固，需得找个管道疏通，还必须得找到出口才行。

金在奂实在受不了自己一个人待在这间残留着黄旼炫味道却没有他人的卧室，他轻手轻脚的去了客房，见黄旼炫睡得熟，就悄悄钻进他的怀里，见没把人弄醒，就大了胆子，使劲往黄旼炫身上蹭了蹭，抬头看了看黄旼炫没什么反应，便心安理得的睡了。

其实黄旼炫在金在奂进了客房之后，就被窜进屋子里香甜的蜂蜜味道给唤醒了，但还是装睡想看他要干什么，见他只是抱着自己睡自己却又心疼起来。

“原来在奂早就发现了啊……”

黄旼炫调整了一下姿势，让金在奂睡得更舒服些。

迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，黄旼炫感觉自己身上又压了什么东西，想着可能又是金在奂爬到自己身上睡觉了，正打算将人托下来，自己的唇上却贴了两瓣温温热热的唇。

金在奂学着平时黄旼炫的样子舔吻他的唇，吻够了便想着也要撬开黄旼炫的牙关，进去搜刮一番。可惜这么久了每次都是黄旼炫轻轻松松撬开他的牙关，自己却一直不得要领，尝试了半天自己的舌头也没能顺利挤进黄旼炫的口腔，便转移了阵地，开始胡乱地亲吻他的脸和脖子。

黄旼炫被人吻的满脸都是口水，本想着金在奂吻一会儿就会停下来了就一直装睡，没想到他却见他一直不醒就大着胆子肆意妄为，这会儿手都伸到他睡衣底下在他身上放肆点火了。黄旼炫本就在金在奂面前把持不住，别说是他主动撩拨自己了，就光看到他那张可爱的脸都能让他勃起，更何况现在满屋子都是他的信息素味，他还在他身上放肆点火，自己又如何忍得住。

黄旼炫的下身早已被金在奂撩拨的起了欲望，托着人一个翻身就将金在奂压在了身下。

金在奂像做错事的孩子低着头，小声说：“旼炫哥你醒了啊？”

“被你啃了一脸口水能不醒吗？”语气里是故意装出来的责备。

“旼炫哥，我……”

“知道自己还没过危险期，不能做爱吗？”

“我知道……”

“那还来勾引我？”

金在奂勾上黄旼炫的脖子：“我忍不住……旼炫哥，我好想你。”

黄旼炫本来是想吓唬吓唬他，不要让他再做什么危险的举动，结果看到金在奂委屈的模样，又于心不忍，忍着欲望低下头轻轻吻了吻金在奂的唇作为安抚，又翻身躺到一旁搂着金在奂，柔声说：“睡吧。”

“旼炫哥，你不想做吗？”

“在奂，睡觉！”

“可我想要……”

“金在奂你……”

金在奂大着胆子将手伸进黄旼炫的睡裤，手指轻轻挑拨着他早已硬挺的性器：“旼炫哥明明就很想要的……”

“金在奂你真的……”

“旼炫哥不是很喜欢我吗？不是说每次见到我就把持不住吗？为什么这几天躲着我？为什么跑到客房来睡？为什么留我一个人在主卧？你是不是厌烦我了？是不是觉得我总是任性不想再惯着我了？我对你来说是不是一点魅力都没有了？”金在奂越说越委屈，越说越伤心，说着说着还带了哭腔。

金在奂连珠炮似的问题一个接一个的吐出来，全都砸到黄旼炫的心上。他这才意识到金在奂最近为什么会这么反常，心里也在责骂自己这段时间对他太过疏忽，可有些小心思又该怎么开口跟他说呢？

黄旼炫轻轻抚着金在奂的后背帮他顺气：“在奂呐，你不是都感受到了吗？你到底对我有没有魅力。没有魅力的话你随便吻几下我就能硬吗？”

金在奂将手从黄旼炫的睡裤里收回来：“那你为什么要跑到客房来睡？”

“还不是怕自己把持不住伤了你。”

“我哪有那么娇弱……”

“这不是你娇不娇弱的问题。”

“那是什么？”

黄旼炫无奈的叹了口气：“在奂呐，你是真不懂还是假不懂呢？”

“嗯……唔……”黄旼炫觉得自己再忍耐下去金在奂真的会疯，自己也会疯的。

换旼炫用手压着金在奂的肩头，侧身去吻金在奂，将金在奂刚刚没做完的事继续做了下去。

接吻时唇舌交缠而发出的粘腻水声带着满满的情意，黄旼炫一边激烈的与金在奂唇舌交缠，一边将他的睡裤连同内裤一起褪了下去，撩开他的睡衣，手在他的身上上下游弋，在他朝思暮想的肉体上逡巡。

屋子里虽然一片漆黑，早已适应了黑暗的视线却也能将对方的轮廓看得清楚。他看着金在奂的脸，微微下垂的眼角，眼里被氤氲的水汽蒙上了一层薄雾，慵倦又妩媚，皮肤白皙，不知是他的唇本就生的红魅，还是因此时强烈的性欲染上了微醺的红，直勾的他欲火四起。

黄旼炫将手覆上金在奂的胸口，感受着手心贴合着他胸口的温热，好像只这样贴着就能触碰到他的内心一样。

金在奂觉得黄旼炫这次的前戏做的很足，而且迟迟没有给他做扩张，就只是将吻落在他身上的每个角落，连他大腿根都没放过，但就是不进去。

“旼炫哥…嗯…下面…下面都湿了…”

黄旼炫停下了动作，握起金在奂的分身，熟练地上下套弄着，手上一边使力，嘴上一边说着：“在奂，别闹了，你还没过危险期，我不能进去。”

“哈啊…旼炫哥…嗯…旼炫哥…没关系的…”金在奂挺身配合着黄旼炫手上的动作。

黄旼炫又叹了口气，他已经数不清这是他今晚第几次被金在奂的不知轻重弄得又气又无奈而发出的叹息了：“在奂乖，等你过了危险期我们再做。”

黄旼炫加大了手上的力度，逼的金在奂说不出一句完整的话，只能“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟，生怕金在奂再说出什么过分的话来勾引自己，只怕自己不受控制伤了他。

金在奂在黄旼炫的套弄之下很快就缴了械，黏糊浓稠的精液射到了黄旼炫的手上和他因常年运动而练出的巧克力腹肌上。

金在奂还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，被水汽遮住的视线有些看不真切黄旼炫的表情，他只是凭着本能起身将人按到床上。

黄旼炫被金在奂突如其来的动作弄了个措手不及，又怕他伤着，赶紧伸手护着他，任由他动作，可金在奂接下来的动作却让黄旼炫着实吓了一跳。金在奂一把扯下黄旼炫的睡裤和内裤，将脑袋埋在他的胯间，正打算将他肿胀充血的巨物含进口里，黄旼炫赶紧起身将金在奂的脑袋搬起来。黄旼炫疼惜金在奂，所以从未让他给他做过口交，虽然此时特殊时期，但他也不愿让他为自己这么做。

金在奂满面潮红，肩头被黄旼炫钳在手里，自己上半身的全部重量都靠黄旼炫的手臂支撑，金在奂知是黄旼炫疼惜他，所以才阻止他为自己口交，但他也同样疼惜黄旼炫，他知道他被自己折磨的并不好受：“旼炫哥，你还硬着，我可以试试的。”

“在奂呐，你别再逼我了……”

“旼炫哥，我……”

“真的想帮我的话，那就用腿吧。”黄旼炫说话间一只手向后揽着金在奂的腰，一只手垫在他脑后，一个翻身将金在奂好好的放在了柔软的床上。

金在奂还没反应过来黄旼炫说的上一句话的意思，便又听到了黄旼炫的下一句指令：“把腿给我夹紧了。”

黄旼炫将自己的巨物插进金在奂的双腿间，金在奂立刻反应过来黄旼炫的意思，听话的夹紧双腿，配合着恋人的动作。

金在奂虽然在孕期胃口大开，但还是没将人养的更多肉些，就像现在，虽然他的大腿紧闭，却还是留有一丝缝隙。

黄旼炫顺着缝隙模仿着性交的姿势来回抽插着，金在奂感觉到黄旼炫的巨物已经怒张到了极致，被自己的大腿紧紧夹住，来回的摩擦着，火辣辣的的感觉顺着大腿根传到头皮。巨物前端渗出的些许腺液将他的大腿根漉湿，倒也让抽插变得滑顺，将摩擦带来的痛楚降低不少。

黄旼炫在金在奂的大腿根快速的抽插着，已经将摩擦处蹭的发红，慢慢发着热，到了后面，腺液的润滑好像也没了作用，金在奂再次感受到火辣辣的痛感席卷全身，他甚至觉得那处是不是已经被他磨到破皮出血了。虽然痛着，但他还是咬着牙默默忍了，只时不时的从嘴角泄出些呻吟。

黄旼炫自己陷入在情欲里的同时，还不忘时刻观察着金在奂的反应，如果察觉他的不适，自己就立刻停下来。他不是没有发现金在奂难受的眉目皱在一起的样子，但也发现了他咬着牙极力的忍耐，他知道是金在奂为了他忍着，不愿他就此停住，只得加了气力和速度不断撸动着分身，好让自己快些满足。

也不知道又重复了多少次抽插的动作，黄旼炫才射了出来。

黄旼炫将有些失神的金在奂搂在怀里，手伸到他刚刚摩擦的大腿根，摸到那处的温度比他身上其他地方的温度高了许多，知道是摩擦生热，肯定也给他带去了不少痛楚，心疼的来回摩搓着，轻声问：“疼吗？”

金在奂的脑袋在他胸口拱了拱，摇了摇头说：“不疼。”

黄旼炫楼着金在奂的手又往怀里紧了紧。

客房床上的床单早已被两人的精液弄得泥泞不堪，“在奂呐，我抱你回主卧？”

“嗯。”

黄旼炫将金在奂抱回主卧，轻轻将人放在床上，自己刚要转身往外走时被金在奂拉住：“旼炫哥，不要走……”

黄旼炫回过身，亲了亲金在奂的脸颊温柔的说：“在奂乖，我不走，我去浴室柠条毛巾来给你擦擦身子再睡。”

金在奂这才肯放开黄旼炫，黄旼炫从浴室拧了条热毛巾来给金在奂好好擦干净身子，又自己简单清理了一下，爬回床上将金在奂抱回了怀里。

金在奂在黄旼炫的怀里缩成小小的一团，手环上黄旼炫的腰紧紧搂着，生怕自己一松力，黄旼炫就又要跑去客房，脑袋紧紧的贴在黄旼炫的胸口，用细如蚊呐的声音问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你这段时间为什么一直忍着，连亲都不亲我一下？”

“我以为我刚刚都说的很清楚了。”

“我以为你不爱我了。”

“傻瓜，我明明那么爱你，都要爱到记不得不爱你是什么滋味了，你还不知道。”

“可是你以前明明就很喜欢和我做的。”

“我本就不是重情欲的人，不过是见了你，对你的喜欢全都自动反应成了情爱罢了。但现在你的身体更重要，就是因为爱你，所以才忍住欲望，我明明都忍的那么辛苦，你还偏偏四处引火，逼我犯罪。”

“对不起……”

“不用跟我道歉，都是我愿意的。还有啊，在奂，你能稍微控制一下你的信息素吗？真的很大，光闻到你的信息素，我都要硬了。”

“诶？我没有啊，我没有，我没有故意勾引你，不是我……”金在奂抬起头，收回环在黄旼炫腰上的手，冲着他摆手，连忙否认。

黄旼炫看到金在奂跟他解释的样子觉得可爱，将人圈回怀里柔声说：“好啦，我知道了，乖。”语气和哄小孩子没什么两样。

“嗯，旼炫哥，以后你不要再去客房睡了好吗？”

“嗯，好，睡吧。”

夜渐深，对你的爱只多不减。

前文完。

看带娃记的话请返回lof查看。


End file.
